Tenchi's Heaven and Hell
by Nonewiser
Summary: Tenchi is in heaven and hell at the same damn time. On one side he has Washu, the love of his life. On the other are his inner demons that have tormented him for so long. Can Tenchi tell Washu how he feels? Can he escape hell or will it consume him?
1. Confession Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo so please don't sue me! Anyways….On with the show!

Author Note: This is my very FIRST fan fiction so please no flames!

Tenchi's Heaven and Hell

It's a beautiful and sunny day. The wind is gently whafting by rustling the leaves of the forest. At Ryoko's cave Rea and Tenchi can be seen having a little talk. Thats where this story begins.

Rea was walking with confidence in her stride. She and Tenchi had just had a heart to heart talk about his mother. Most of his concerns were predictable and understandable which had made it just that much easier for her to help him. _He should be fine now. Guess I'll go grab Noike from the steps...she isn't as sneaky as she thinks she is_. With some amusement apparent on her face she is about to tell Noike she can talk to Tenchi when a soft and quite voice calls out.

"Rea...wait."

Slighly surprised she turned around "Yes, Tenchi?" looking back however revealed a different man than she had left behind. After the talk Tenchi was smiling and even laughing a little bit. But now he looked worried and upset which in return worried her. "What is it Tenchi?"

"Rea…its true that I was upset over my mother but…theres something else that has been nagging at me…its….just I don't.." he hung his head unable to finish what he wanted to say. _This is pointless...why I am I even bothering to try?_

"Come now Tenchi" she walked back up to the cave's steps and sat next to him "you can tell me anything. I promise to keep it a secret from everyone else." she said sweetly. He looked up at Rea, uncertainty riddling his face.

"Promise?"

"Promise" she said while putting a hand on his shoulder for encouragement.

"Ok…well you see I…think…I may be love with one of the girls at the house." Rea's face instantly lit up

"That's good news Tenchi! Tell me who the lucky girl is!" happily clasping her hands together

Standing up and walking a few steps away, Tenchi isn't totaly sure he can trust Rea. "You promise not to tell ANYONE?" Raising an eyebrow, showing that he didn't believe her yet

"Yes of course I do now tell me who the girl is!" she said getting a little frustrated

Once again he wasn't totally convinced. This was really important to him and he wasn't going to have her mouthing off to everyone. "You really really rea-" he was cut off with Rea getting up in his face and yelling "YES I PROMISE! NOW TELL ME WHICH GIRL IT IS!"

Little did Tenchi and Rea know that their conversation was begin listened to by none other than Washu and Lady Tokimi. "That went well" Tokimi said.

"Yes it did" responded Washu. Tokimi and Washu watched while Rea began walking away when they heard Tenchi say something. "Looks like that's not all that's on the boy's mind" Tokimi commented with some amusement. "Hehe guess not sis." Tokimi and Washu resumed their eavesdropping on Tenchi's conversation with Rea and both gasped when Tenchi said ""Ok….well you see I…think…I may be love with one of the girls at the house."

"Well well looks like Tenchi has a case of the love bug eh sister" Tokimi said while elbowing Washu. Washu however did not respond…she was too absorbed into what Tenchi and Rea were saying at this point. She had lived with Tenchi for well over 2 and half years and in that time she had grown to love him. Sure, she wasn't as vocal with her affections as Ryoko and Ayeka were but something about the idea of always annoying him with petty love squabbles irked her. She knew the fighting bothered him but begin the selfless person he was, he'd just put on a smile and say "Ryoko… Ayeka…if you keep this up your going to destroy the house." He would then chuckle and walk away, however, Washu could see through that smile.

She could see how the fighting effected him by looking into his eyes. Worry, fear, and depression radiated out of his soft brown eyes. On more than one occasion she had heard Tenchi muttering "God…what I am going to do…" after walking away from one of the many fights that Ryoko and Ayeka had on a daily basis.

She knew he was hurting. She knew that along with the daily fighting Ryoko and Ayeka put him through that he had a whole other list of concerns. One of those concerns begin learning to control this awesome power he possessed, the light hawk wings. Not only that he had to deal with begin the crowned price of Jurai and realitives that liked dropping by whenever the mood struck them. The weight of responsibility he carried around was incredible. How he managed to keep it together while living the insane asylum know as the Masaki residence was beyond human comprehension. But even though he carried all that weight…even though he had every right in the universe to be angry, to be sad, to just turn away from it all…he didn't. He took everything in perfect stride. Never ONCE did he complain about the load begin to heavy. Never once did he raise his voice in anger against someone in the house. He was just incredible to her. That silent determination that he possessed was hypnotizing.

A smile creeps on her face as she thinks about that gentle fire his eyes have. The wind blows gentle by, blowing her long, fiery red mane in the wind. Taking a step closer to the edge she continues to think about Tenchi. He was just a one in a million kinda guy. Not only did he never complain but he gave so much love to his family. He always made time to practice with his grandfather and never showed disrespect towards his father or anyone else in the house for that matter. He even converted all the vegetable fields into carrot fields for Ryo-Oh-Ki. Always giving...never taking..._That's just who he is_. She starts gazing at her love, her smile lined with love.

She was brought back to reality when she saw Tenchi get up and move away from Rea. She smirked as she listened and watched Tenchi trying to avoid answering just who the girl was. _Classic Tenchi_she thought. Tenchi continued his evasive actions until Rea got right up in his face and demand to know which girl he had fallen for. _God how I wish it was me..but I know it'll end up begin Ryoko or Ayeka…love has eluded me for so long…Tenchi will be no exception.. _These gloomy thoughts came over Washu to the point where she began walking away. She couldn't even bear to hear the name of which of the girls had stolen him away.

Tokimi had seen the mood change that her sister had gone through and thought _O…she must be in love with that boy too._Its when Washu started to walk away with tears in her eyes that Tokimi attempted to say something but was at a loss for words when she heard what Tenchi said next.

"Washu…I'm in love with Washu Rea."

The redhaired scientist stopped dead in her tracks. Tears slowly coming to a stop. "Tenchi…Tenchi said…what?" Washu's heart was racing with emotion. "Tenchi…is…in love with me?" she said to no one in particular.


	2. A Midnight Encounter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tenchi Muyo…wish I did…but I don't….damn it!

Author Note: Hey, hey, hey! Got some reviews faster than I thought I would! Anyways thanks go out to Korgeta and Jibril Mudo for giving me some tips on how I could make my writing better. Thanks for the advice! I hope I have put it to good use in this chapter! Btw this chapter is a lot longer than the first!

Washu wasn't really sure when she fell in love Tenchi. Sure things started out innocently enough between the two. Washu was interested in investigating the light hawk powers and Tenchi had mutually agreed to help her in the hopes of understanding them more himself. When Washu hadn't stripped Tenchi down and wasn't asking for that…sample…she and Tenchi would sit down and talk. Tenchi and Washu talked about anything really. From the complicated political system used on Jurai too why Mihoshi couldn't go five minutes without breaking something or having an accident. Their conversations never really went into anything to deep and it stayed this way for a couple of months. It wasn't until after the Taro fiasco that Washu started seeing Tenchi in different light.

It was sometime around midnight of the same day that Tenchi's aunt had come to get little Taro back. Washu was going through some old pictures of her days in Galactic Academy…remembering a simpler time. She had her son Mikumo and her husband Mikamo. "Everything had been so perfect…so why did everything have to go so wrong" Washu thought. It was dangerous for Washu to think about the past…their was so much hurt there…so many unanswered questions. What had happen to her son? Where did they go? Did her son follow in her footsteps? Did her son even know she existed? Washu couldn't help but to begin and cry at these thoughts.

"Why God…why were they taken from me!" Washu screamed out loud. Washu was so lost in her depression that she failed to notice that her lab door had been opened.

Tenchi had been walking down the hallway to the kitchen when he paused at Washu's lab door. Tenchi remembered what Washu had said on the dock "I was a mom once….they were taken from me Tenchi…" Tenchi felt horrible for her. He had always seen bright and happy Washu so when he saw Washu's face when she uttered those words…he felt so broken. However when Tenchi had gone over to hug Washu to try and comfort her and was met with two soft cushioned pillows instead Tenchi noticed something else. Washu…was beautiful…no more than beautiful she was breathtaking. Tenchi had never seen Washu as an adult…

"You know Tenchi…I'll have another child but only if its yours." Washu had sensually said while taking Tenchi in an intimate embrace.

"Duh…well…huh." Tenchi was stupefied. Tenchi took every aspect of Washu in at that moment. Washu's deep emerald green eyes, her amazing body that had curves in all the right places, and her fiery red mane that seemed to go on forever. Tenchi was quickly broken out of his stupefied state by an extremely pissed off Ryoko.

"Just what the hell are you doing to my Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled.

"Awww but Ryoko darling, don't you want a little brother or sister?" Washu coyly remarked.

Ryoko responded quickly and said "Like hell I do! Tenchi is mine! You hear me? MINE!"

"And when did Tenchi become yours exactly Miss Ryoko?" Said a slightly peeved Ayeka.

Ignoring the Princess's comment Ryoko then proceeded to fight her mother.

Tenchi watched in mild amusement as Ryoko and Washu fought but one thought was nagging him at the moment. "Had Washu always been that beautiful?" Tenchi up until this point had only seen Washu in her child form. So seeing Washu as an adult had been one helluva trip for him.

Tenchi was broken out of his trip down memory lane when thought he had heard crying from the other side of the door. Tenchi silently opened the door a cry just in time to hear "Why God…why were they taken from me!"

"Washu! Whats the matter!" Tenchi asked in a worried tone while opening the door all the way. What Tenchi saw next tore his heart straight out of his chest. Rivers of tears streamed down Washu's soft, delicate face. "Tenchi…" her voice barely a whisper. In less than a second Tenchi was knelt down next to Washu with a hand on her shoulder while asking "Miss Washu…are you alright? Whats the matt-" It was at that moment Tenchi saw the scattered photos laying all around on the desk. However it was one photo in particular that had caused Tenchi to trail off. In a light blue picture frame there was adult Washu with a baby in hand and a tall tan blond man standing right beside her with an arm looped around her. It didn't take Tenchi but a second to register what was going on and said "Is that them Washu…? I mean…is that your son and husband?"

Washu was struggling to contain the tears and keep her voice controlled. "Yes Tenchi…that's them…my little boy and my husband."

Washu lifted her face to meet Tenchi's and said "I know it was so long ago" her voice filled with sobs "but it still hurts…it hurts so bad." the pain Washu was feeling finally became too much and began to have a nervous breakdown all over again.

Tenchi was at a loss of what to do…but seeing her in so much pain was killing him. So Tenchi then did the only thing he could. Tenchi lightly wrapped his arms around Washu and held her. Tenchi wasn't sure what to say but damn it if he couldn't at least be a shoulder to cry on.

Washu was a little shocked when she felt Tenchi take her in his arms but welcomed the embrace. She needed someone to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. "Shhh…let it all out Washu." Tenchi silently whispered while cradling Washu in his arms.

It wasn't until a good 15 minutes later that Washu had managed to cry herself out. Tenchi got her attention by softly whispering "Washu.."

Washu lifted her head up to look at him and what she saw left her breathless. Tenchi was a handsome guy sure…she had seen him almost completely nude on several occasions and she had to admit…she liked what she saw but it was not until this moment that she saw how handsome he was.

Before Washu had began to look at the pictures of her past she had dimmed the lights to a soft hue that strangely resembled moonlight and the effect it cast upon him was magnificent. Tenchi's face practically seemed to glow in the moonlight. Those soft and gentle eyes, glimmering with fear and concern for her radiated outwards. Washu could only gawk at this boy…no man that was holding her so tight.

"Miss Washu…are you feeling better now? Are you alright?" Tenchi asked worriedly while still holding her close.

"Uh…yeah." she responded while still gazing onto his handsome visage. Tenchi and Washu stayed on the ground for a quite awhile. Each lost in each others eyes. In the end it was Washu who broke the silence.

"We should probably get up" Washu smiled a little. Tenchi snapped out of his gazing and hurriedly got up all the while blushing.

"Yeah…haha…sorry." Tenchi said while extending a hand to help the redheaded scientist off the ground.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." turning away from Tenchi "You coming in here and having me blubber all over you." Washu said a little apologetically

"You have nothing to be sorry about Miss Washu." Tenchi said gently "Losing someone that is close to you is hard…I should know. I lost my mother when I was only six years old." Tenchi added while his own composure slightly lowered.

"O God Tenchi…I'm so sorry." Washu feeling a little guilty for never noticing the absence of Tenchi's mother till now. Washu then decided that standing was becoming to much of a chore and decided to take a seat in front of her computer.

"Its alright Miss Washu…in time I got over it, but it still hurts." Tenchi said while taking a seat next to Washu. " From time to time she'll cross my mind…and I remember how much I miss her." God how long has it been since I talked about Mom with anyone Tenchi thought but continued to talk. "I don't remember a whole lot about her but I do remember how we would play sometimes…how she would always cut the crust of my sandwiches…" Tenchi smirked a little bit and continued "how she would hug me and tell me everything was ok when I was scared but most of all I remember how she loved me." Tenchi stopped to gather his thoughts and then said "Even though those memories remind me of why I miss her I take joy in the happiness that they bring me."

"You see Miss Washu, its true I miss her but I take joy what little time we had together. I'll never forget all the happiness she brought me and ill always cherish those memories we shared together…however short they may have been." Tenchi then gave Washu a warm smile and added "Besides I think Moms looking down at me right now…and she sees what a wonderful family I have and I…I think she would be proud of what I am today."

Washu was speechless. Here she was crying out to God for her loss and here was Tenchi with his own story of loss and he took it in stride. She admired how strong he was…how he didn't let the loss of his mother affect his kind and gentle nature. Washu began to stare at Tenchi again and was reminded of how handsome he really was.

"Washu." Tenchi said softly while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmm..yes Tenchi?" she replied back blankly…to lost in his eyes again.

"If you ever need someone to talk to…if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'll be here for you. I love each and every single one of you girls so if you ever need anything." Tenchi gave her shoulder a light squeeze "anything…..let me know ok? I don't want to ever see you like this again Washu." at that end Tenchi gave Washu another warm smile and hugged her.

Washu couldn't contain her blush as Tenchi began to hug her. So kind…so gentle…he loves us all so much Washu thought as she slowly rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder and returned the hug.

Tenchi leaned his head back a little bit and said "I mean it Washu…" Tenchi chose his next words carefully "I really do care about you alot. If you need something please tell me." Tenchi's face was full of love and care when he finished.

Once again Washu found herself speechless with this man. Damn him hes got a potent affect on me! Washu thought.

Tenchi noticed Washu hadn't said anything "Washu?"

"Thank you Tenchi…you have no idea what that means to mean…just…I…thank you." Washu found herself once again battling against herself to not cry in front of Tenchi again.

"Anyway…I should be going back to bed. Early day tomorrow." Tenchi replied cheerfully then added "and you should be getting to bed to Miss Washu. Its pretty late."

"Yeah your right." she said while reluctantly untangling herself from Tenchi's warm embrace.

Tenchi and Washu then walked towards the door and just before Washu was going to wish Tenchi goodnight he said something "You know Miss Washu. Me and you share something in common that none of the other girls do."

"Whats that Tenchi?" Washu asked curiously

"We both lost someone we loved to damn soon and I want to you know if the burden gets to heavy to carry…you can lean on me till you can walk again." Tenchi firmly yet gently said.

It took everything inside Washu not to pull Tenchi into an intimate embrace and kiss him right there. However she did manage a chocked "Thanks Tenchi…ill remember that."

"Anyways good night Miss Washu. Please try to get some sleep." With that Tenchi opened the door and left for his room.

After Tenchi had closed the door Washu's mind was racing. Tenchi had been so gentle so kind…so loving. Plus what he said had sent her over the moon. Tenchi really did care a great deal for her and she…she cared a lot for him…no…she loved him.

Washu slowly slid down against her lab door and allowed a smile to grace her face. "Tenchi….thank you." No longer did the sting left by her lost remain in her heart…but instead a new and wonderful feeling that she had long since forgotten…she felt loved.

Tenchi made it back to his room and flopped down on his bed…going over the recent events that had transpired in Washu's lab. He really did care a great deal about her. Tenchi wasn't really sure if it was love yet but it was defiantly something more than he had felt for anyone in a long time. With that Tenchi curled up under the covers and fell asleep and with a certain redheaded scientist running around in his dreams.

Auhtor Note: There ya go another chapter to said story! Like I said earlier I hope I put the advice I got to good use. I decided after looking over the updated first chapter that I should give a little back story to why Tenchi and Washu had gotten closer. Anyways please R&R so I can make even better story! One more thing…MORE T/W stories I say!


	3. Confessions Pt2

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep telling you that I don't own Tenchi Muyo!

Author's note: Hey guys thanks for the great reviews! Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

"Tenchi that's great! Have you told her yet?" said an overly enthusiastic Rea. However when Tenchi turned to look at Rea his face wasn't one of secretive joy but one of unbelievable depression. Tears were brimming in those soft brown eyes. Her heart dropped. "Whats the matter Tenchi..?

"Rea…I'm in love with Washu yes but…what chance do I have?" tears rolling off his face and hitting the ground

"What do you mean Tenchi? You're a great guy with a good sense of hu-." she was unexpectedly cut off when Tenchi raised his voice in anger

"The issue isn't in my personality Rea! I'm just a kid! What kind of chance do I have to be with one of the Goddess of all existence? Huh?" he saw the visible shock in her face and decided to calm down a bit.

"Tenchi…" she said while putting a hand on his shoulder. He just looked up into her face with kicked puppy dog eyes.

"I'm worthless Rea…I don't…I just…God…." She tried to give him a hug but when Tenchi felt Rea's arms wrap around him he recoiled away and gave a firm "No."

Once again she was in shock. In all the time she had known Tenchi she had never seen something upset him so much.

"Tenchi please, its ok." she said whole-heartily trying to get him to calm back down.

"NO ITS NOT REA!" he practically roared. "You don't understand, this goes beyond what I want!"

"What do you mean Tenchi?"

"What do I mean? What about Ryoko? What about Ayeka? Have you forgotten they have been warring for affection since day one? Jesus Christ Rea how would I even break this too them?" he was beginning to become hysterical. Years and years of repressed emotions were finally making their pressence know. He couldn't hold it back anymore. _Not one more damn emotion _he thought bitterly. Shaking in rage he whips his head around to meet Rea's eyes.

"What I'm I just suppose to do? Just walk up to Ryoko and Ayeka and say O sorry you two you never stood a chance! Sorry about wasting two and half years of your life!" his voice was dripping with sarcasm on every word. Saying that Rea was getting worried for Tenchi would be an understatement.

"Please Tenchi try to calm down." she pleaded with the heart broken boy, feeling tears of sympathy welling up in her eyes.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT IM SAYING REA? I wasted….no…I took two and half years of Ryoko and Ayeka's life away. I lead them on for so long. Pretending they had a chance while all along my heart had already decided who I loved." It was getting harder and harder for Tenchi to control himself. So much so that he turned away from Rea and fell on his knees. He couldn't bear the thought of what he looked like to her at this point. All the pain that was resting on his chest was coming out. He couldn't stop himself, he needed this release so badly, he needed someone to listen to him for a change.

"I'm pathetic." Tenchi was shaking violently, unable to cope with so many emotions at one time. He then turned to look at Rea "Do you know why I never told Washu I was in love with her?" he asked dejectedly.

Rea was in pure shock, her mind racing with questions._ Is this how Tenchi felt all the time? How did Tenchi manage to hid this much pain without anyone noticing? How could have I not have noticed?_ she almost didn't hear Tenchi's question and pitfully said "Why…?" she was starting to cry herself. Tenchi had been in so much pain and she and everyone else had failed to notice.

"Because…I knew if I told who my heart belonged to then…everyone would leave me." he threw his fist into the ground, hard enough that an audible crack was heard but he didn't care, he deserved this pain. "I'm so selfish…so pathetic…I'm to afraid to ever allow my voice to be heard in fear of losing what family I've. The mere thought of even speaking out for myself scares me to death Rea…I'm not strong, I'm no prince, I'm just a pathetic little boy clinging onto a dream world that I know can't last." he let out a choked sob, the truth hurt worse than he thought it would. _I know losing what family I've is a big reason why I'ven't reaveled my feelings for Washu but...theres an even bigger reason why...isn't there? _In the dark resses of his mind a demon was awakened from a long slumber, and its name was Mom. Crying even harder and starting shiver he saw her again. _No...no please God no...this hurts too much. I'm not ready yet. I miss her too much. I can't...I won't. But if I'm not ready now...will I ever be. _Without even realizing it he said "Then...theres...mom."

Rea was torn up on the inside. Tenchi was hurting so bad and there wasn't anything in this world she could say or do to make him feel better. She felt like she was watching Tenchi getting torn apart by pack of rabid dogs while she was chained up from begin able to help him. Once again she had just barely managed to hear Tenchi between his own cry and hers. "What about your Mom?" Rea asked hoarsely, her voice weak from all the crying.

Tenchi froze up. _What did she just say?_. This was it though…this was his ultimate demon…the very thing he had decided to lock up inside himself so long ago. God knows he didn't want to face it. His inner voice was screaming, crying, begging for him not too face it, to just stop this ranting and pretend it was all one big joke but he knew he had come to far, said to much, he had to look this demon straight in the face. He needed to be free of his fear, he needed closure, he needed happiness.

Standing up slowly, slightly wincing at the pain he felt in his left hand from smashing it into the ground. He then took a couple of deep breaths trying his damndest to regain some composure so he could speak clearly. "I…uh…Rea…its true that losing my family over who I picked was a big fear but theres an even a bigger reason than that…" His eye took on a distant look…like they weren't really looking at you but through you…staring at something a million miles away that only he could see.

"Mom…she was so kind, so gentle, so loving…so when she was taken away from me I didn't understand why. I desperately sought for reason why she had been taken away from me. I remember asking a few years after her death, why God? Why did you take her away? Tenchi tried to calm himself down but the questions continued to echo in his mind. Each echo met with only silence. It was too much…he finally snapped and screamed. "I LOVED HER!" thrashing his head up towards the heavens he continued to scream "WHY WHY WHY!" he clenched his one good hand while squeezing his eyes shut "WE WERE HAPPY SO WHY THE DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY!" he fell to his knees, and unclenched his fist, letting out all the pain, all the sorrow he had held in for so very long.

Tenchi managed to stifle his crying enough to were you could understand him "No one ever answered back Rea, no one ever gave me a reason why, I was just left in an unbearable silence that threatened to consume me heart and soul…" he was slowly become more calm and his crying was slowing down. As much as it hurt to say what he was saying….it strangely felt good. No longer was he chained down by these emotions that made him a slave to his saddness. Someone besides himself finally knew how he felt. He couldn't quite grasp why it felt good but he didn't care. It wasn't over yet…there was just one last demon to tackle and it would be done. All the demons that tortured him on a daily basis would finally be eradicated and would be gone from his life forever, never to hurt him again. Tenchi gathered some of his lost nerve and said "So it was then I decided Rea…I would never love any woman as much as I loved my mother. Never again would I go through that unimaginable hell where everyday I saw her ghostly figure walking down the hall or see her smile in my mind." He then got back up and walked to the cave's steps and sat down. For the first time in a long, long, long time he felt at peace. He finally tackled his demons that had such a impervious clutch on him. He laid out all of his pain, his sorrow, and regret for all of the world too see. It was his way of saying "There God, you win, you broke me ok? Now leave me alone!"

Rea was just staring at Tenchi at this point. Unable to cry anymore than she already had. He had carried this weight with him for twelve years. He had kept all this sadness to himself as not to make other people worry. Always concerning himself with other people's happiness before considering his own. It was during this train of thought that Rea saw Tenchi do something truly unexpected. He smiled.

It was true. He could hardly believe it himself but he was smiling. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her…his Washu. He then regarded Rea and saw the look of confusion on her face. He chuckled a little bit then said "I was so miserable Rea…everyday of my existence felt empty…get up, go to school, come home to practice, work in the fields, go to bed, rinse and repeat. That was my routine. That's what I clung onto, afraid if I thought about my pain to long that I would lose myself inside of it with no way out."

Even while saying this Tenchi's smile hadn't faltered yet and this was royally confusing Rea. So its when his smile went to a full on grin that she finally spoke up. "Why are you smiling?" she said a little more harsh than she intended to.

Tenchi just chuckled again and said "You see Rea even among all my sadness and my hopelessness something amazing happened." his eyes then reverted back to warm and soft caring look. "Ryoko…Ayeka…Sasami…Mihoshi…Washu…Noike and all of you other guys came into my life. I was so sad and so weak and yet somehow I guess…even after all the henious things I said to God…as much as I told him to never come back into my life again…he did." He stood up and walked over to Rea and knelt down next to her and continued. "Even after acting the way I did, even after bottling up all my emotions and locking the world away, God gave me a second chance at happiness through all of you guys." His eyes were soon welling up again. "Even though I did nothing to deserve a second chance you guys came into my life and brought me so much joy that…God…I don't even know how to begin to thank you." He rubbed his eyes a moment and cleared his throat before going on "I thought I was going to be lost in the festering darkness that was my soul for the rest of my life but you guys came in and smashed that darkness. You guys made me feel like life was worth living. That things could be ok. That it was ok to love again…"

Rea couldn't help but smile and say "O God…Tenchi…I…" however before she could finish he raised his hand to silence her.

"But even then I still had my defenses up. I saw how each one of the girls were fighting for my affection and I made sure to keep my distance the best I could. Whether it was busying myself with school work, practicing my sword technique with grandpa, or working in the fields. I refused to allow myself to be vulnerable enough to allow myself love another as much as I loved my mother." Tenchi once again gave a warm smile that radiated pure and simply happiness. "However it wasn't to last…because when I saw Washu for the first time I was captivated. She was just so…so…beautiful and funny. So different from anyone else I had ever met. Looking back on it now I pretty much fell for her the second I saw her after the battle with Kogato." He stood up extending a hand to Rea. She gladly accepted the hand but said nothing…she was to engrossed in what Tenchi was saying. After she was up Tenchi continued "So it was only natural after that fight when Washu offered to help me understand the powers more I jumped at the opportunity but even then I kept myself reserved. I didn't want to ruin this new happiness I found by blurting out how I felt about someone I knew all of but a couple of weeks."

Taking a few moments to think he began to talk again "However even while me and Washu had grown closer I still kept my defenses up. I refused to accept the feelings I had for her and buried them deep within me. Never allowing myself to dwell on them at all." he then looked up and said "But after that night in the lab…when I saw Washu hurting…I felt the walls crack…I couldn't stand to see her hurt….I couldn't stand the idea seeing the woman I loved more than anything else in my life hurting so instead of listening to my inner voice…to run away…to get away…knowing if I went inside to help her that I would cross the line where friendship ended and something more begins…I just couldn't listen to myself this time I had to go in there, I had to comfort her in anyway I could, I just loved her to much to turn away." He looked back at Rea and gave a weak smile. "But this is when instead of breaking down the walls I rebuilt them…twice as strong…twice as thick…I couldn't let myself be caught in a position like that again…I couldn't let Washu in…I couldn't go through that pain again…however I decided that instead of loving her directly I could love her from afar…I'd be her ever vigilant guardian…her protector till the day I died…I'd never let her hurt again if I had anything to do about it. So I'd talk to her whenever I could, but never letting her get to close…I couldn't let her know how I felt…it was just to risky." sighing he walked over to cave and began to rub his hand. He was going to have to get Washu to look at it…he was pretty sure it was broken.

Rea was stunned. Tenchi loved Washu so much that he was willing to forgo his own happiness to ensure hers. She was touched to say the least and was beginning to move forward to give Tenchi a hug when once again he interrupted the silence.

"Then this whole thing with Z happened….I was trapped in that ring…Z wanted me dead…and I was afraid…not for my own life but for your guys lives…if I died then who would protect you guys…who would ensure that Washu would be ok? While these thoughts and more raced through my head I heard Tokimi and Washu say something….Tokimi said if Washu didn't stop that she would rip apart the very fabric of existence which would very well end everything….but Washu said she didn't care…that I was all that mattered…that if I lived..then it would be ok." he would have started crying if he could but as it stood he had none left to shed. "So once again the walls crumbled…but this time the just didn't fall they were obliterated…hearing how much Washu cared for me to live gave me so much hope that maybe she loved me the same way I loved her…but as soon as my hopes were soaring they came crashing back down when I made a realization." He turned to look at Rea with a sad smile "I'm just a normal guy…sure I've this amazing power that supposedly makes me a God but I feel like the farthest thing from it…and Washu…shes perfect..shes the Goddess of Goddesses. Theres no reason for me to protect her…she can take care of herself. She never needed me from the beginning."

"O Tenchi…" Rea said softly not exactly sure of what to say to ease this boys suffering. A few moments later he spoke.

"Its alright though…even if she doesn't need me…I'll be there for her in whatever way I can be. If she just needs someone to run errands for her or just to clean up her lab I'll do it." Tenchi looked out into the distance. The soft orange hue of the setting sun…the lush beautiful green trees of the forest, and the shimmering sky blue lake could all be seen from here. He felt his spirits lift a little to such a breathtaking sight and walked towards the edge of the steps to take it all in.

"Maybe…maybe I'm a fool for allowing myself to fall so deeply in love with her…but if loving her is wrong then I don't wanna be right."He laughed at the cliché not fully believing he actually said it. "I really do love her Rea…even though I know its hopeless…that theres no way someone as wonderful as Washu could fall in love with someone like me." He took a moment to mull over what he had said "I really am pathetic…" He stood there for a few seconds looking at the beautiful country side once again taking it all in..letting the peace of it all wash over him like a cleansing rain. "Anyways Rea, we'd better get back. The others are probably wondering where were at." After saying that he gave the countryside one last long look before turning around to receive the shock of his life.

Rea watched as Tenchi walked to the edge of the steps to look at the countryside and listened to him as he continued to speak. It was when Tenchi said "even though I know its hopeless…" that she heard another voice that caused her to turn around. Walking slowly with tears going down her face was Washu going towards Tenchi.

At first Washu was overcome with euphoric joy when she heard Tenchi utter the words that she had longed since to hear and almost ran straight down to Tenchi to hold him and kiss him over and over again while saying Thank you thank you thank you. However before Washu could act she saw Tenchi's face and was confused. "Why does he look so sad?" she thought. It was from there that she and Tokimi listened to Tenchi take himself apart piece by piece and laying out all of his pain before all of the world to see. She could barely contain herself and many times Tokimi had to physically hold her back from going down there and causing a scene. So they listened to Tenchi's concerns over Ryoko and Ayeka, his fear of losing his family, the fear of losing Washu like his mother, and the pure hopelessness he felt because of Washu's status as a Goddess. Even though Tenchi had said some of the most disheartening things that Tokimi and her had ever heard they also heard some of the most beautiful and touching things a man could ever say as well. Washu's tears that were at the start of this long self-realization Tenchi was having were ones of sympathy had turned into ones of joy when she heard the things he had to say about her. She never imagined that Tenchi loved her that much. That he cared that deeply for her and her only. It was after he started walking to the edge of the steps that she could no longer contain herself, she needed to be with him now, she didn't care if he was angry at her for hearing everything, he needed to know she felt the same and that no matter what she would always be there and love him. Not only that but she wanted Tenchi to know he was strong, Jesus Christ how could he not be when he carried around such tremendous responsibilities and pain? She needed to tell him that his life was most defiantly worth living. Washu had simply looked at Tokimi and said "Im going to him." in a tone that left room for arguing. Tokimi simply looked at her nodded.

"Go to him Washu."

She nodded back and teleported down to the steps to hear more of what Tenchi was saying. Tears came back to her as Tenchi continued to wallow in misery. Its when he said it was hopeless that she whispered hoarsely "No its not Tenchi."

Tenchi couldn't help but gape at Washu. His heart was going a mile a minute, his head flooding with thoughts he couldn't bear. _How much had she heard? How long has she been there? Why is she cryi-O God please no….no no no. He_ visibly paled when he realized why she could be crying…maybe she had heard him go on that rant…that trek down his dark part of his soul that he had taken so much time to hide from everyone. It was a few minutes before he had the courage to say something "How…how…how much did you hear Washu…" his voice was just loud enough for her to hear.

"I've been here since you and Rea got here.." She said chokingly, guilt quickly washing over her for eavesdropping so very long.

"O…I…see." he said weakly. He wasn't sure of what to do next. He didn't feel angry, he didn't feel sad, he didn't know what to feel. He thought about it more and more and soon was starting to feel panicked. Washu had seen him hit rock bottom hard, any illusion of him being a stalwart warrior was gone. Any strength she saw in him was gone, he was sure of it. She was crying for him out shear pity. Out of how weak he was. How pathetic he was. _O God…this is like losing Mom all over again_. He couldn't let this happen…he had to do something…anything…then it hit him. He'd fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He'd swear in front of her, Rea, and God himself that'd never again would he be weak. He'd always be strong for her, he'd never allow himself to cry like he did this day again. _It has to work_ he thought. If it didn't he was as good as dead.

Washu stood there just watching as Tenchi's eyes darted from her to the ground then to the sky then back at her. She noticed that his breathing was becoming faster and more labored. _O Jesus he's having a panic attack_ she thought. But before she could say something to calm him down Tenchi had taken a quick couple of steps forward, fell down on his knees, and with tears in his eyes said the one thing she hadn't expect him to say "Forgive me."

He had simply said "Forgive me." he quickly followed that up with "O God Washu please forgive me I beg you! Please please please please forgive me! I'll never be weak again! I'll never cry like this again! I'll train everyday with grandpa to become stronger! Please Washu I love you so much please O God please give me another chance! I'll be anything you want me to be! I'll never talk to you again if that's what you want but please…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! PLEA…" whatever else he was going to say was lost in sobs. He was having a nervous breakdown and he couldn't help himself anymore. He'd lost her he thought. Its all over._ My world has once again crashed down around me and I don't know if I can pick up the pieces again he thought sadly_

Washu starred in shock as Tenchi was clinging onto her shorts. Out all of the scenario's the redheaded scientist had entertained in her head had her in Tenchi's position, it was her that was supposed to be begging him forgiveness. Long before this had even happened she saw how broken he was but kept her distance afraid of being rejected by him. All this pain he was now in was thanks to her. She could have stopped this. Had she simply told Tenchi how she felt then he wouldn't be groveling at her feet, crying out as hard as he possibly could. Washu then did the only think she could think of at the moment. She gently took Tenchi's hands in her own, knelt down to face him and said "O God Tenchi I love you so much." before he could say again Washu had darted forward and covered his lips with her own.

Tenchi's eyes were wide. "O God Tenchi I love you so much." replaying over and over in his mind. His body was numb, the feeling of Washu's lips on his was…unbelievable. How many times had he dreamed about doing this? Before he could allow himself to enjoy the kiss Washu broke it and looked back at him with eyes of uncertainty.

Washu looked at Tenchi who had now stopped crying. Why isn't he saying anything she thought._ O God was that the wrong thing to do? Stupid stupid stupid girl! Its too soon! Tenchi is so broken right now. You fucked up again Washu way to go!_ She then shakily stood up and said "Sorry…" however before she could get away she felt a firm hand grab her arm.

Tenchi stood up and shot his arm out for hers as fast as he possibly could. Both were still for a moment until he gently turned Washu around and asked "Do you mean it Washu…I mean do you love me?" His eyes full of hope and desperation up.

Washu looked up at Tenchi and said "O Tenchi…of course I do. I've loved you for so long." after she had said that the guilt over listening to the conversation so long took over and she quickly said "Tenchi Im so sorr mpppph!"

When Tenchi had heard her return his feelings all of time stood still. His mind was screaming _O God yes! O thank you God! O thank you thank you!. He_ snapped back into reality when he saw Washu's expression took on sad look and when he heard that her tone was apologetic he just rushed his lips forward for hers. She had absolutely nothing to be sorry for. She had just given him more happiness than she would ever know. Tenchi then mumbled while kissing her "O God mmmph I love you so so so much my Washu."

Washu was on could nine right now. Tenchi was holding her and kissing her. Not only that but telling her over and over again that he loved her back. Tenchi and Washu couldn't help but kiss each other for everything they were worth. All the years of loneliness, all the pain, all the sadness forever gone. This moment couldn't be anymore perfect Washu thought. Tenchi thought the same thing.

Way above the clouds, the silhouette of woman could be seen. "Way to go my little Tenchi. I know you two will be happy. I love you so much…never forget that." With that the figure seemingly seemed to dissipate into the clouds themselves.

Author Note: Revised the chapter, cut out a majority of the swearing and toned the God bashing down a bit.


	4. Confrontation Pt1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Tenchi Muyo. I'll keep checking eBay though.

Author Note: Alrighty then! Heres another chapter for your reading pleasure!

Noike had witnessed the whole thing. From beginning to end. At first Noike had been a little depressed that it wasn't her that Tenchi had fallen for but after hearing everything had gone through for him to make this decision…she couldn't help but cry out and cheer for Tenchi when Washu and him finally told one another their feelings. Noike had decided against revealing herself to the two new-found lovers, opting to silently sneak back to house to prepare dinner. While sneaking away Noike looked over her shoulder, looking one last time at the two new lovers said "I wish you too all the happiness in the world." with that Noike continued her trek home.

Tenchi and Washu continued their make-out session for awhile, mumbling sweet nothings every now and again. It wasn't until Rea gave a "Ahem" that the two stopped and realized that they weren't alone.

"O…uhh…haha hi there Rea." Said a extremely embarrassed Tenchi.

Washu just smirked "Sorry about that Rea guess we kinda forgot all about you and Tokimi."

"Tokimi heard me too?"

Washu sweat-dropped "O yeah…sorry guess I forgot to tell you she was here too." Washu snuggled up in Tenchi's arms and said "Forgive me?" while giving Tenchi those kicked puppy dog eyes.

Tenchi sighed then smiled "Of course I do…my love." he then planted a kiss on Washu's forehead. Washu gave a content sigh and held Tenchi tight.

"O Tenchi…I love you too." a few renewed tears trailing down her beautiful and delicate face.

Rea let out a yelp of happiness and clasped her hands together. "I'm just so happy for you two!" She then gave a smirk and asked "So whens the wedding?"

A crimson blush swept across Tenchi's face "Rea! We just got together! Not that I wouldn't want to marry her..it's just too soon!"

Washu's eyes went wide. Not sure if Tenchi realized what he had said. "Tenchi…do you mean it, would you really want to marry me?"

"Of course I would." Tenchi said firmly but gently "Its just a little to quick is all. Let's enjoy me and you for a little while before we start thinking about that." He blushed and brushed few strands of hair off her face. " Kay?"

Washu gave Tenchi a smile that went from ear to ear and said "Kay." She then snaked her arms around Tenchi's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Tenchi was a little shocked but soon returned the kiss.

Once again it was Rea who broke the two up and said "We outta get back to the house, its getting close to dinner time and the others are probably worried sick."

"Yeah your right Rea." Tenchi suddenly remembered something "Rea…I'm so sorry for just snapping like that…it just became to much…I let things get to me and-." Tenchi was cut off as Rea placed her finger over Tenchi's lip and smiled.

"Its ok Tenchi, you have nothing to be sorry about. If anything I'm sorry that you had to carry all that pain with you for so long." Rea's face changed from one sympathy to one of seriousness. "However Tenchi, in the future if you have something that's bothering you please tell me, your father, or someone at the house.. Theres no reason you should keep that inside. We all love you so much Tenchi…so please don't think you can't turn to us for comfort."

Tenchi gave Rea a warm smile and said "Yeah Rea…I'll remember that..thank you."

"Well then my Tenchi." Washu said while standing back up "Lets go back to the house and eat because I'm starved!"

"Alright let me just ge-" Tenchi hissed in pain as he attempted to push off the ground with his left hand which he had forgotten was either badly bruised or broken.

"Tenchi!" Washu said in alarm "Whats wrong?"

"Ahh…I forgot that I had hurt my hand when I smashed it into the ground." Tenchi grunted.

"Quick let me see it." Washu said, concern evident in her voice.

While looking over Tenchi's hand she could see that it had swelled up quite a bit and all of his knuckles were severely bruised.

Washu sighed "Damn…I'm afraid you really did break it Tenchi." Washu saw Tenchi's expression damper slightly so she quickly added "but don't fret my Tenchi! I, Washu, the greatest scientific mind in the universe will have your hand fixed in no time!"

Tenchi smiled "Thanks Washu. I really appreciate it."

"No sweat my love.. besides…" Washu's then crept over to Tenchi, looking him square in the eyes "It gives me a good excuse to wear my nurses outfit." she whispered seductively.

Under normal circumstances Tenchi would have panicked and gotten a nose bleed however things being the way they were, Tenchi decided to try something different for a change. He got off up the ground, pulled Washu into an intimate embrace, and whispered in her ear huskily "Good…that outfit always did drive me wild." Tenchi leaned back to look at Washu and gave the sexiest smile he could muster.

Washu had full well expected for Tenchi to recoil away and get a nosebleed. So when Tenchi got off up the ground and pulled her in an embrace she was a little confused, but when Tenchi whispered into her ear and gave that seductive smile…she was stunned. Her face felt like it was on fire as her whole face a taken of the shade of crimson. Damn Washu thought. Where did he learn to do that? Washu finally got a hold of herself and jumped away and said "Tenchi! Naughty…naughty boy!" while clasping her hands on her face.

Tenchi chuckled at this. "Wow, that was more fun than I thought it would be…I can see why Ryoko and Washu did it to me all the time" Tenchi thought. Washu noticed Tenchi's laughter and then also noted that Rea was laughing too.

"Hey! Whats so funny Mr. Masaki!" Washu yelled while still having a tint of crimson on her face.

"Nothing Washu…" Tenchi smiled for a moment but it quickly disappeared. A bomb just hit him, well better make that two.

"O crap I almost completely forgot."

"Forgot what Tenchi?" asked Washu, a little concerned about what could have dampened his mood so quickly.

"Ryoko and Ayeka" he replied depressingly.

"O…" Washu then felt the weight of Tenchi's realization. "Shit" she thought, this going to be tough.

"Don't worry Tenchi." Rea said quickly rushing to his side to try and stop him from falling back into a depression. "You'll think of a way to break it to them and everything will work out."

"Thanks Rea." Tenchi gave a sincere smile and said "I'm not exactly sure how to break this to them so for now…lets keep this a secret. Kay?"

"Ooooo! So im going to be your naughty little secret I'm I Tenchi?" Washu then put on a smile worthy of a succubus "Well…that's ok…it just makes our love all the much more fun…so…forbidden." Washu pulled Tenchi into a tongue filled kiss that Tenchi was powerless to fight back against (not that he would have fought back if he could) so he just gave into it.

After the heated kiss and few more words exchanged between the three the trio began the journey home. It was around 7:00 o'clock when the three made it home and they were greeted by Ayeka and Ryoko who were firing off a million questions on where Tenchi had been.

"Tenchiiiii! Where did you go for so long?" Ryoko had teleported behind Tenchi while snaking her arms around his neck "I missed you so much my love!"

Washu bristled a little bit but remembered she had to keep her cool so she kept silent as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes Lord Tenchi where did you go for so long?" Ayeka said while trying to ignore Ryoko's antics for Tenchi's sake.

"Me and Rea just had a long talk about Mom and some other stuff. That's all."

"Ooooo my poor poor Tenchi! Let Ryoko make it all better!" she said while nuzzling Tenchi's neck and swirling her fingers on Tenchi's chest. It was then that a certain Princess decided to make her presence known.

"MISS RYOKO! Just what in the world do you think your doing to Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said while pointing a finger accusingly at the space pirate.

"What does it look like princess? I'm comforting my man after hes had a long and hard day!" Ryoko then said "Come on Tenchi tell the Princess to buzz off and then I can really _comfort_ you." Ryoko had sent her hand down south to emphasize just what kind of comfort she ment. Ayeka saw this and it was game on.

"JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO LORD TENCHI! YOU UNHAND HIM THIS VERY SECOND YOU DEMON!" Ayeka was completely red in the face and Jurian power could be heard crackling in the air.

"O so it's a fight you want is it Princess?" Ryoko smirked "I'd be glad to oblige you." Ryoko had drawn her energy sword when Tenchi stepped in the middle and said "Girls."

"What!" they both exclaimed but were taken aback a little bit by what they saw. Instead of seeing a sorely agitated Tenchi they saw a calm and caring Tenchi. Love and care was radiating out of his eyes "Now now…you both know I care about each of you a lot so please." Tenchi stepped up to them both and placed a hand on their shoulders "no more fighting tonight ok? Like you said Ryoko its been a long day and all I want to do is eat and go to bed." Tenchi finished his plea with a million dollar smile.

Ryoko and Ayeka were both star struck and the most either one could muster was a "Ye..a..h ok."

"Thank you both very much." However when Tenchi began to draw his left hand that was currently resting on Ayeka's shoulder she noticed the severe state his hand was in.

"Lord Tenchi! What happened to your hand!" Ayeka's eyes suddenly filled with worry.

"Wha-O my God Tenchi what happened!" Ryoko gently took Tenchi's hand to look at it more carefully. It was at this point Rea decided to speak up.

"While me and Tecnhi were on our way back to the house Tenchi slipped on a discarded sakè bottle that was left on the stairs to the shrine and landed on his hand hard." Ryoko started to whistle innocently while Ayeka was starring daggers at her "luckily Miss Washu happened along on us while looking for us and she'll be able to give Tenchi proper medical attention once she gets Tenchi to her lab." Tenchi had admittedly felt bad about using Ryoko's drinking habit as an excuse for the reason for his hand being broken but it seemed like the only excuse they could give without anyone investigating the matter too much.

"Well then now that's all out of the way I need to get Tenchi to the lab asap to treat his hand before it gets any worse." Washu said while gently pulling Tenchi toward her lab.

"Don't take too terribly long Miss Washu, Sasami told me just a little while ago that dinner will be ready soon." Ayeka informed the two

"O don't worry…I'll be sure to be quick." Washu said slyly while practically dragging Tenchi into her lab. Washu's lab door shut closed leaving a bewildered Ayeka pondering just what the redheaded scientist ment…"Could she have been implying…o no…I'm reading to much into it." Ayeka was sure what Washu had said had no hidden meaning but she could shake the feeling that something had happened…she wasn't sure what but something was different.

"Jeez whats the rush Washu…" Tenchi stopped as he saw a very hot and bothered Washu lock the door to her lab while never breaking eye contact with him.

"You know Tenchi…when you gave that smile to Ryoko and Ayeka…it reminded me of how you smiled at me earlier…and I couldn't help but get a little worked up." Washu was slowly stalking up like a wolf that had spotted its helpless prey and boy did Tenchi feel helpless.

"Duh Washu…calm..calm down…" however Washu had not ceased her advance as Tenchi found himself backed into a corner. "Deh…Hey! Hey! I got a broken hand remember!" he waved his limp hand around in front of Washu in the hopes of it getting her to back off. Unfortunately for him though, Washu wasn't easily deterred.

Washu gently grabbed Tenchi's hand "Aww…my poor baby here..let me make it all better." Washu purred. She then took two of Tenchi's fingers and began to gentle to suck on them all the while never breaking eye contact.

Tenchi's excitement level was taking leaps and bounds and he was finding it hard to refuse what Washu was asking for. Thankfully by the grace of God Sasami came knocking on the lab door and said "Hey you two! Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes! Don't be late!"

"Yo.u…hear..d….her…Wash..u…we got..ta get my hand fix..e..d in time for din..ner." Tenchi stuttered all the way. Washu took Tenchi's fingers out of her mouth.

"15 minutes…that's plenty of time for us to have some fun and get your hand fixed." Washu then lightly wrapped a leg around Tenchi's waist while letting one of her hands roam Tenchi's chest and the other to lightly play with his ponytail.

"Washu plea..please Im not sure if I'm ready for this yet." Tenchi was scared and shaking uncontrollably , he didn't what to do and was hoping Washu would see that. Washu being the smartest scientific mind in the universe caught on to Tenchi's nervousness and soon had a realization. Tenchi was still just a virgin.

"O Tenchi…I'm so sorry." Washu felt the guilt wash over her as she realized she had let her desires for Tenchi conquer her common sense.

"Its ok Washu." Tenchi said reassuring, relief coming over him seeing that Washu had come to her senses. "Its not that I don't want to do those things with you its just…I'm not quite ready for that yet." Tenchi then held Washu close and said "I promise when I'm ready I'll tell you ok?"

Washu smiled and said "Ok Tenchi. Now lets get your hand fixed up so we can go eat." Washu applied some kind bluish green gel that coated his left hand which Washu explained would expedite his body's natural healing process and wrapped it in a cast.

"There ya go Tenchi! All done! You'll need to wear that cast for at least two weeks I'm afraid." She said sympathetically.

"Hmm…two weeks?" Tenchi sighed "How I am I going to work in the fields or practice with grandpa now?" Tenchi said gloomily.

"O no Tenchi! Absolutely no physical labor for you! That hand will never heal if you don't take it easy." Washu then got right in Tenchi's face "Your taking these next two weeks off got it? Doctor's orders." her tone indicated that their would be no discussion of the matter.

Tenchi sighed in defeat "Alright Washu I understand…I'll have to explain to grandpa that I'll need to take it easy for awhile." Tenchi then smiled "Thanks again Washu I really appreciate all your help." Tenchi then gave Washu a quick kiss and added "Lets go eat!"

As Tenchi and Washu walked back to the door Tenchi said "O Washu one more thing before we go eat."

"What is it Tenchi?" She looked at Tenchi and saw a twinkle of mischief in those brown eyes. Tenchi leaned in whispered hotly into her ear "I don't think yull be waiting very long…my love." with that he smiled and continued out the door leaving a very flushed Washu behind. She soon snapped out of it "No fair damn it!" she thought.

Dinner passed by without much incident. Most of the family members made a fuss over Tecnhi's broken hand but after Tenchi gave the fake story everyone just bowed there head and went "Shoulda guessed." Ryoko and Ayeka kept their promise to Tenchi and didn't fight. Hell they almost acted civil to one another…well almost. There may have been an incident of Ryoko stealing some of Ayeka's food but no concrete evidence could be found to support said claim. Throughout the whole meal Washu and Tenchi gave each other secretive winks and smiles. After the wondrous meal Washu explained to Yosho and Nobuyuki that Tenchi needed the next two weeks off to take it easy to which neither one protested. Noike promised to take over handling the fields and Yosho simply stated that Tenchi would practice twice as hard when he was recovered, much to the dismay of Tenchi who already got his ass kicked by his grandpa as it was. The rest of evening went by smoothly, Washu and Tenchi stealing a hug and kiss when they could. Just around bed time Tenchi and Washu met in her lab and after Washu had explored every inch of Tenchi's mouth with her tongue they both agreed to keep their relationship on the downlow until they could think of a way to let Ryoko and Ayeka down gentle. Things couldn't be more perfect. Tenchi got to lounge around the house, taking a well deserved vacation and got to spend a lot of time with Washu in her lab supposedly helping her with "experiments". Ryoko and Ayeka however had taken notice of Tenchi's more chummy behavior with Washu and they didn't like it however they didn't have any evidence to support that the two were doing anything wrong so they kept quiet. Tenchi and Washu were in heaven but unfortunately for them the shit was about to fan and dear lordie was it going to make one big mess of the household.

**1 ½ week later**

"Tenchiiii!" Ryoko said while snaking her arms around Tenchi while was watching T.V. "why are you spending so much time with Washu huh? She's a big girl…she can handle her silly experiments by herself besides…all that science crap is sooo boring." an all to familiar twinkle began to gleam in those golden eyes, Ryoko then phased out and phased back in Tenchi's lap giving him a good look at her assets and seductively purred in his ear "I can think something more fun for us to do anyways." Tenchi just let out an agitated sigh.

"Really Ryoko cut it out, you know what would happen if Aye-"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MISS RYOKO!" A peeved Ayeka exclaimed. "Crap too late" Tenchi mentally groaned, his favorite show was on too, _The Office_ and it looked like he was going to miss yet another episode.

"Cool your jets princess. Me and Tenchi weren't doing anything…yet." Ryoko dryly retorted at first but ending with a bit sensually as she caressed Tenchi's cheek.

"What in the world makes you think Tenchi would want to do anything with you demon!" Ayeka screamed back.

"Phaaaaleeease…you honestly think Tenchi would pass this up?" Ryoko giving her best sexy pose "For you?" Ryoko smirking all the while.

Saying that Ayeka was pissed off was an understatement "What makes you think that Lord Tenchi is just looking for a cheap thrill! Have you ever thought that Tenchi wants something more than a one night stand! Ryoko your nothing but a…a SLUT! Your just some cheap floozy looking to steal Tenchi's innocence and bum off his generosity!"

Uh o was all Tenchi could think of. Ryoko and Ayekas fighting had been getting worse and worse over the past week and a half. Ryoko and Ayeka had been progressively been getting meanier and nastier with their comments since Tenchi, the grand prize in their little contest was spending much more time at the house than usual thus allowing them to have their much wanted chance to finally woo him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU?" Ryoko snarled "I DARE YOU TO CALL ME A SLUT AGAIN!" energy ball already starting to form in her left hand.

_Crap crap crap_ Tenchi mentally cried. He'd never seen Ryoko or Ayeka so angry before and things seemed like they could only get worse. God…he had no idea how bad things were about to get because at that exact moment Washu decided to leave her lab and go see Tenchi.

Tenchi had gotten of the couch and had been slowly working his way to Washu's lab to take cover from the cyan haired and violet hurricane that was about ensue. Tenchi had been reaching for the doorknob when it opened.

Washu had been thinking about Tenchi for the past couple of hours and she needed a kiss bad. So when she saw Tenchi on the other side of the door she happily chimed "O Tenchi! Just who I was looking for." Washu put on a sultry smile and darted forward and covered Tenchi's lips before he could protest.

When the door to the lab flew open Tenchi had been a little surprised. At first relief washed over him when he saw Washu but that soon change when he heard "Just who I was looking for." and saw that sultry smile on her face. Before Tenchi could tell Washu wait her lips were crashed upon his. "Just my luck." he said after Washu had broke the kiss.

"What do you mea-" Washu looks over and sees Ryoko and Ayeka…standing like statues with their mouths hanging open. Washu looks over at Tenchi, gives a nervous smile and says "Oopsie."

Author Note: The new and improved Ch.4! Fixed some grammatical errors and after a review I received I've decided to tone down the language in the story. It is overused and it is out of character for some of the characters to use such offensive language. So heres the official apology if I offend anyone with the language. Sorry!


	5. Confrontation Pt2

Author Note: Heres Part 2! Enjoy!

Ryoko and Ayeka had diverted their attention to the door when they heard Washu speak. What got their attention though was when Washu darted forward and gave Tenchi a kiss right on the lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they both cried in unison.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WASHU!" Ryoko roared!

"YES INDEED WASHU! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Ayeka screamed.

By this time all of the house had entered the living room.

"Whats going on?" yawned a sleepy Mihoshi.

"Yeah, whats up with all the commotion." Noike chimed in.

"I'll tell you whats going on! Washu just kissed Tenchi on the lips!" Ayeka hysterically screamed.

"O wow really!" giggled Mihoshi "That's so sweet Tenchi! You and Washu are in love! I'm so happy for you two!" Mihoshi was oozing excitement, totally ignorant to the fact of just how accurate her words were.

"Like hell Tenchi is in love with Washu!" Ryoko said in anger, then narrowed her gaze at Washu "I don't know where you get off Washu, coming out of your lab and kissing my Tenchi but I can sure as hell tell you that im about to kick your ass!"

"Ryoko please try and calm down." Tenchi pleaded, in a fruitless attempt to defuse the situation.

"Why should I Tenchi! She came out and kissed you right on the lips! She deserves to be punished!" Ryoko had formed her energy sword and was standing in her combat stance.

"I'm sorry Lord Tenchi but Washu has besmirched your honor and that's something I cannot allow! Ayeka said while gathering her Jurian logs.

Washu knew she had screwed up big time. She hadn't thought of anything else but tasting Tenchi's lips and her lust had put her and Tenchi in a tight spot. Washu wasn't really sure on what to do next. "Do I tell them the truth now or do I play the part of lustful bad girl and take a beating?" Washu wanted to tell the girls the truth because to put it simply she had about all she could stand of Ryoko and Ayeka this past week. Ryoko was constantly putting her hands all over her Tenchi and constantly annoying him with her overly sexual advances. Tenchi couldn't even take a bath without Ryoko the terrible phasing in and tormenting him! Then there was Ayeka. Always so prim and proper. Making her subtle passes at him, pretending not to know that others were around. Always going on about how prestigious their life was going to be and how they would leave this place behind. But most of all it was the fighting over Tenchi that had really pissed her off. She could handle the two girls making constant sexual passes at Tenchi because she knew that they weren't going to get any no matter how much they barked up Tenchi's tree, however what she couldn't handle was seeing Tenchi so broken up over the fighting. Tenchi was supposed to be relaxing, supposed to be healing, and all those two cared about was getting their Tenchi time. The two girls hadn't even considered that Tenchi maybe wanted some time to himself to just mellow out. It was true Tenchi had been coming in her lab quite frequently but it wasn't for some nookie. Tenchi had been coming because he'd been torn up on the inside. The girls fighting went beyond just interrupting his relaxation time, the fighting reminded him of the fact that the girls still didn't know, they still thought his heart was still up for grabs and they were fighting tooth and nail for it. Two or three times Tenchi had come into her lab late at night, his eyes brimming with tears because he felt so awful for leading them on. Washu did what she could to comfort him but they had both agreed that the truth needed to come out soon. Washu decided to play the bad girl but tell the truth at the same time. Ryoko and Ayeka had been acting like spoiled little brats and its about damn time for it to end. Just as Washu was going to start telling them off when Tenchi said something.

Tenchi hadn't had time to think. He saw how angry Ryoko and Ayeka were and his own guilt over it coming to violence spurred him to act. "Ryoko…what Mihoshi said wasn't wrong…I'm in love with Washu." Tenchi's voice was wavering quite a bit but he was determined to tell the girls the truth…they deserved that much.

"Wha…what?" Ryoko said, her energy sword dissipating.

"Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said weakly as her Jurian logs disappeared.

Tenchi's heart was breaking…he wasn't exactly sure of how to go on…where to start…he decided to start at the most logical place, the beginning. So Tenchi explained how his feelings for Washu slowly evolved from their first meeting to the encounter in the lab. Tenchi tried his best to explain how he felt for Washu and he did his damndest to stress about how much he cared for them even though he was in love with Washu.

"Ryoko…Ayeka I love you both so much just in a different way. I love you both like sisters. I can't imagine life without either one of you…please understand that I love you both." Tenchi took a deep breath after that and waited for their response.

"You done yet Tenchi?" Ryoko asked calmly. Tenchi was going to say yes but when he saw Ryoko's eyes he stopped dead in his tracks. Ryoko's voice might have been calm but her eyes radiated nothing but pure hatred at that moment.

"Ryoko.." Tenchi choked out.

"Shut the hell up." Ryoko said venomously "I don't want to hear it."

"For two and a half years I've been chasing after your heart. Loving you, swooning at your very name, and risking my life for you and you waited till now to tell me that almost over a year ago you decided who you loved? Screw you Tenchi" Ryoko's whole body was shaking in rage. Taking a few steps closer towards Tenchi, she lashed out again. "How could you do this to me!" Tears streaming down her face. "I've known you longer than anyone here! I was here when you were a baby! I watched you grow up into a young and compassionate young man that I fell in love with. I've thrown myself at your feet and you do this to me!" Ryoko's sadness only served to fuel the anger that was coursing through her veins. "YOUR NOT TENCHI! TENCHI WOULD NEVER EVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME! MY TENCHI WOULD ALWAYS BE HERE TO LOVE ME! Ryoko couldn't control herself anymore. The reality of the situation was to much. With fist clenched and eyes shut tight she screamed out "I HATE YOU…YOU MONSTER!

Tenchi was totally silent. His heart felt like it had been torn right out of his chest and was torn into a million little pieces. This was all his fault. Ryoko and Ayeka were in so much pain thanks to him. He had been to cowardly to tell Washu how he felt so over a year ago and chose to lead the girls on instead. Tenchi snapped out of it when he heard Washu scream "RYOKO!"

Washu had been stunned by Ryoko's words. Tenchi had done his best to explain his and her relationship and stressed over and over again how much he loved them…and here was Ryoko not listening…screaming that he didn't love her when he had repeatedly said that he did. Ryoko was being a spoiled child. Upset that she didn't get her way. Washu was livid. Washu may have not rasied Ryoko but damn…she thought her daughter knew better than this..she thought her daughter was better than this. So it was when Ryoko had called Tenchi a monster that she couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"HOW DARE YOU RYOKO. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO A WORD TENCHI SAID? HUH? YOUR SCREAMING AND CRYING THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU WHEN HE DOES. GOD ARE YOU SO SPOILED THAT SINCE YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR WAY THIS TIME THAT YOUR WILLING TO HURT TENCHI THIS BADLY? SCREW YOU RYOKO! HOW DID YOU EVER COME OUT THIS BAD? Washu could see Ryoko getting more pissed off with every word but she wasn't done yet…o no not yet. NOT ONLY THAT BUT HAVE YOU EVER TAKEN THE TIME TO CONSIDER WHAT TENCHI WANTED? DID YOU EVER ONCE THINK THAT MAYBE TENCHI COULD BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE OR FOR THAT MATTER ANOTHER GIRL ENTIRELY? DID YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT WHAT YOU WANTED THAT YOU WERE BLIND TO WHAT TENCHI WANTED? YOUR JUST A SELFISH SPOILED BRAT WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH NOT GETTING WHAT YOU WANTED. IM ASHAMED TO CALL MYSELF YOUR MOTHER! Washu's throat hurting from yelling so loud so she stopped at that. She had gotten her point across and if her daughter wanted to fight then she would more than happily oblige her.

Ryoko just stood there…angry and confused. Her mothers words had upset her because most of what she said was true. She hadn't really ever considered what Tenchi wanted before, only that she wanted him so she had assumed he wanted her back, just unsure of how to express it. She was confused, lost, and hurt. She wasn't sure what to do but she needed to leave so she could think things out…get a better grasp of the situation. With her mind made up she phased out and reappeared behind Sasami, taking Ryo-Oh-Ki with her.

"Ryoko please…Im sorry…don't go" Tenchi cried out

Ryoko looked at Tenchi with eyes that held more pain than he had ever seen before. "I'm sorry Tenchi…but I can't stay…I've to go." she lets out a choked sob and phases outside where Ryo-Oh-Ki transforms and flies away to an unknown destination

Ayeka had been quiet this whole time. _How…how could have this happen? We were destined for each other…_she thinks, still not believing that Tenchi had chosen another. She didn't even really hear what Ryoko said nor what Washu said. She was too lost in her own grief to care. She wasn't sure on what to do but she did know one thing. She couldn't stay here. Not for another minute.

"Miss Mihoshi." Ayeka said in a tone that tried to sound demanding but also broken at the same time

Mihoshi had been lost in a stupor as she witnessed the situation unfold itself before her so when Ayeka suddenly piped up she was a little shocked. "Ye..ye…yes Ayeka?"

"I'll be taking possession of your ship effective immediately. I've stayed on earth long enough. I must return back to Jurai and fufill my royal duties." Ayeka stated this sternly leaving no room for argument.

Tenchi just crumpled to his knees "O God please no…no no no this can't be happening" Tenchi thought. I'll just wake up on the couch and it'll have just been one crazy dream. However when Tenchi closed his and opened them back up he was met with the cold realization that this indeed wasn't a dream. This was reality.

By this time Ayeka had already taken possession of Mihoshi's control cube for her ship and was heading out the door. Sasami beg and pleaded with her sister to reconsider but Ayeka would not be swayed. All she told Sasami before she left was to thank Tenchi's father for extending his home to her. She also told Sasami once she made contact with Jurai that she would send for her things. She also informed Sasami that she was free to do as she pleased and could stay with Tenchi if she wanted to. So with a hug and tearful good-bye Ayeka climbed aboard Mihoshi's ship and flew back to Jurai.

The rest of the day went by painstakingly slow. Mihoshi couldn't stop crying as Noike attempted to comfort her and Sasami. Grandpa had gone to the shrine to contact his father and get him up to speed with current events. Tenchi's father and Rea had left on a business trip a few days ago and wouldn't be returning until late afternoon the next day. Tenchi had refused to move from the breakfast table and had refused to speak. All he could do was cry. Washu was with him the whole time trying to comfort him but she knew that right now all she could do was just hold him and this time be a shoulder for him to cry on. Thankfully night finally came and the inhabitants of the house felt the toll of the days events and moved to their beds to find some comfort in sleep. Washu had helped Tenchi to his room and into his bed.

"Tenchi…I know everything went so wrong but I want you to know that I love you more than yull ever know…Im here for you if you need to talk." with that Washu kissed Tenchi and got up to leave when his weak voice called out.

"Washu…"

She turned around "Yes Tenchi?"

"Would you mind sleeping with me tonight? I…I really don't want to be alone right now." Tenchi looked so broken…so lost. There was no way Washu could ever deny anything that he wanted. Especially now.

"No problem Tenchi." She gave him a warm smile "Just let me go change ok?"

"Alright."

Washu hurried downstairs and changed into her favorite pink shorts that were decorated with crabs all over it with a matching tank top. She walked back up stairs and couldn't help but blush. She knew she wasn't going in their to seduce Tenchi or anything but still…he wanted her near him even while he slept, wanted to feel her warmth as he tried to forget about todays events even if just for a little while. She opened the door to his room and found that he was already asleep. "My poor poor Tenchi" she thought sadly. "He must be exhausted from that crying." So as quietly as she could she slipped underneath the covers and crawled over next to him.

"Mmmm." Tenchi stirred alittle bit. "Washu…" he said sleepily.

"Yes…shhh now go back to sleep baby, Im here." Washu said as she wrapped her arms around Tenchi. He rested his head on her shoulder and started to drift off back to sleep but not before saying "I love you Washu."

Washu smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too my Tenchi." With that both Tenchi and Washu drifted off to a deep sleep.

Author Note: Major, major language edit. Added in some stuff to make up for it.


	6. Rain

Author Note: Another chapter for your reading pleasure!

The rhythmic pattern of rain could be heard as raindrops gently fall down on the Masaki household. The wind gently blows and flashes of lighting light up the night sky. Washu and Tenchi are in a sound sleep until a roar of thunder startles Tenchi.

"Mmmm…God…what time is it?" He mentally groans. Slightly turning his head up he discovers in flashing green lights 12:00 A.M. "Great…power musta have gone out sometime earlier." he thinks with slight irritation. Sitting himself up on the edge of the bed he looks out his window. The rain blurs much of the outside world and it is still dark outside, the only time he could see anything was when a flash of lighting illuminated the outside world for a few moments.

"Mmm..Tenchi.." Washu utters while she sleeps.

Tenchi looks over and sees that Washu is still fast asleep. A smile creeps on his face as he watches her. A small smile can be seen on her face as well as she has one arm underneath the pillow and her other arm lying across the bed where he had been. Reaching across the bed he brushes a few strands of hair out of her face all the while marveling at her picturesque beauty. Washu hums in approval as he slowly caresses her face. For a few moments he allows himself to lose himself in pure bliss as he watches her sleep. A warm sensation comes over him as he listens to her snore quietly. _Man…I love her so much _he thinks, while watching her chest gently rise and fall. Unfortunately his trip into pure bliss torn apart as yesterday's events flood his mind. "Damn" He silently whispers as he buries his face in his hands. Getting up quietly he exits his room, taking care to shut the door silently. Walking down the hallway he stops at the door to his father's study and opens it. The room is pitch black and is cold as ice. _Dad like his study to be a bit frosty to help him relax. _Smiling at the thought he walked forward carefuly, using his hands as a guide in the darkness. He eventually finds the desk and turns on the small lamp that rests on top. Turning on the light reveals an ordinary office desk. A small cup holding various types of pens and pencils, a stack of papers for various purposes, and other miscellaneous items normally found on a desk. The only thing out of the ordinary on the desk was a sketch notebook that his father usual took with him to work. Picking up the book he flips through, noting different types of buildings his father was currently working on. He places the notebook back down and takes a seat in the leather chair. Getting comfortable in the chair he begins to reflect on the terrible confrontation he had with Ryoko and Ayeka.

Ryoko had acted pretty much the way he had dreaded, angry and pissed. He didn't blame Ryoko for hating him. He'd probably hate someone too if they dropped a bomb like that on him. Mulling over Ryoko's words caused his heart to ache. _Your not Tenchi! _she yelled. _Tenchi would never ever do anything to hurt me! "_I didn't mean to hurt you Ryoko" he says weakly as he runs his hands through his hair "I really did try to make you understand…" He closes his eyes and continues to think about what Ryoko had said. _I hate you…you monster! _His insides lurch. Those words had cut him impossibly deep. He knew she was going to be angry sure, however, he didn't think that Ryoko would hate him. He'd thought she get pissy, wouldn't talk to anyone for a few days, and come back the same old Ryoko once she saw that Washu made him happy and that he wanted her to stay. He never thought Ryoko would have reacted as violently as she did. The worst case he had imagined up had Ryoko slapping him and telling him to go fuck himself. Even then though Ryoko hadn't left but just sulked for a few days before returning to her normal self. Tenchi opens his eyes as if to recognize the reality of the situation and the reality was that Ryoko had left, most likely for good. She hadn't just flown off into the city or something. She had taken Ryo-Oh-Ki and flown away from earth. God knows where she is now. "I hope shes ok." he says quietly while looking out at the stormy darkness of the night. Adjusting himself slightly in the chair he thinks more about Ryoko, wondering where she would have gone, trying to recall if she ever mentioned a special place she liked to go or anything along those lines. Not surprisingly, he comes up with nothing. The only place he knew of that had intelligent life besides Earth was Jurai. With the thought of Jurai entering his mind he changes his focus from Ryoko to Ayeka.

Ayeka had acted completely different from how he thought she would. He had envisioned Ayeka being just as angry as Ryoko but much more poised and controlled. However the way Ayeka had acted was worse…way worse…she had done nothing. She had just stood there as Ryoko attacked him, too lost in the crushing truth to say anything. When she did speak up he had been caught a little off guard when it was Mihoshi she was calling on and not him but when she told Mihoshi she was taking possession of her ship it dealt a heavy blow to his soul. "O God no…shes leaving too." he recalled thinking but what had hurt the most was how she didn't acknowledge his presence after that. She didn't say good-bye, she didn't attack him like Ryoko had, she had simply done nothing and that had hurt just as much as Ryoko's words. "I'm dead to her." He said softly. The rain started coming down harder and the wind was starting to picking up. _Shaping up to be one helluva storm _he thought while looking out the window, diverting his thoughts from further pain. He looked away from the window and brought his attention back to his father's desk. It was a nice desk he thought. The desk was made of cherry wood that had a glossy finish and had decorative celtic crosses on the iron handles that were attached to the six drawers on the desk. Him begin curious and not quite ready to rejoin Washu in bed to sleep, starts to go through his fathers desk. He hadn't found anything too exciting yet as he rummaged through the drawers. A few scribbled notes, folders containing completed building designs, and a bottle of scotch. Tenchi gave a chuckle _No wonder he came straight in here when Ryoko or Ayeka broke something that required yet another visit from a repair man was required _he thought. Upon his investigation of the final drawer he found something interesting. A note that simply read "_Third shelf, the big red one."_. He looked over to the bookshelf that he noted had five shelves total, completely filled with various books ranging from architecture to romance novels to comic books. He got up and looked at the third shelf and discovered the big red dictionary he assumed the note mentioned. He takes the dictionary, sits backs down, opens it up and makes a startling discovery.

The inside of the dictionary had been hallowed out and resting inside was a .357 Magnum handgun. For a few moments he just stared at the gun. _When did Dad get this_ he thought with some amusment. Curiousity getting the better of him he picked up the firearm and to his surprise, found it was quite heavy. Holding the gun up and aiming down the sights he could see that the chambers had been loaded with ammunition. For awhile he just held the gun, shifting it around in his grip to get a good look at it. The handle on the weapon is wooden with the numbers .357 etched on it. The metal is jet black and cool too the touch with the company name Smith & Wesson on the side of the barrel. Holding the gun by its grip Tenchi gets an idea and stands up. Walking over too the middle of the study he places the gun inside of his pocket...soon a dusty western town enters his mind...its high noon and its time to take care of business. "This town isn't big enough fer da two of us." he says in a mock american accent. Drawing his weapon with lighting speed he slams the weapon up eye level and aims down the sights. *Bam!* after several more imtation gunshot sounds he decides that he has saved the town and it times to retire his firearm back to its resting place. Going back over to the desk he sits down. Getting comfortable again he goes to place the gun back in the dictionary when lighting illuminates the room. For a moment the room is covered in a light blue coat and then it passes but in that moment of fleeting color he is reminded of a certain cyan haired space pirate that is no longer with him. Leaning back and shutting his eyes he allows his mind to think about what she had said, once again renewing the pain in his heart . Thinking about not only Ryoko but Ayeka as well he trys to understand how they feel. _Lost...alone...hurt...confused...angry_. All those words fit the bill. Continuing this train of thought he stops suddenly. Irking his head up from the side of leather chair he finds something vaguely familiar in the words. _Lost...hurt...confused..._ a familiar pang is struck in his heart. Their pain and suffering seems so familiar to him in a strange way. Its only after thinking about their words and meanings and looking at how Ryoko and Ayeka that he made a chilling observation. Ryoko and Ayeka had mirrored his emotions before he had that talk with Rea. Ryoko had acted how he felt on the inside. Pissed and angry. He wanted to throw a fit, to yell at the world for having what he loved taken away. He wanted to let go of everything, to never love again, to never be hurt again. _Could Ryoko feel that way too?_ Unsure if she did or not he switched his thoughts to Ayeka. Ayeka had mirrored the other half of his soul, the lost side. The way she had looked personified that feeling perfectly. The distant look in her eyes, the slackened demnor, the sluggish and unsure steps. The way she talked after the news changed too. Her voice didn't have an real emotion to it. It was just a monotone voice that didn't hold any real emotion. She was just so lost, like lift e had lost meaning. _Is that how Ayeka feels now?_ Stroking his chin thoughtfully he thinks about Ryoko and Ayeka's feelings on the situation over and over again. It's not till he made a comparison between the loss of his mom and the loss him to the two woman that reality decided to drop a bomb on him. Eyes going wide and his breath becoming shallow he realizes he just sent Ryoko and Ayeka to that place...Hell. Panic started setting in as several more realizations hit him with as much force as the last one. _I had been important to Ryoko and Ayeka, just like Mom was. They loved me more than anything in the world, just like I loved Mom. I had been their world, just like Mom had been too me. _"O Jesus." he said aloud. He desperately tries to shut his mind to stop the horrible thoughts but they keep coming. _I just sent Ryoko and Ayeka to the very hell that I just recently escaped from_. A warm tickle of tears start to make their way down his face. Quickly he tries to find something to calm him down. "No…Ryoko and Ayeka are strong..they'll be ok..they'll get over me." he told himself over and over again. He knew it was a lie...it was just something people said that allowed themselves not to be bothered by someone elses pain. Knowing that he had doomed two of the most important people in his life to hell was too much for him to handle "O God in heaven what have I done?" he chokes out through sobs. His heart is racing in fear for Ryoko and Ayeka. "O God please have mercy on them." he said quietly as tears continue to roll down his gentle face. _I've just sent them to a hell to where there may be no humanly escape for them _he thought… _I deserve to be punished_…_but what punishment could possibly fit my crime_? Suddenly he was reminded of the weight in his hands. Tenchi took a renewed interest in the instrument of death. Seeing the gun offered him and escape. A way to avoid dealing with these feelings and a way to punish himself for causing so much pain. _I deserve to die…I don't deserve happiness…I deserve to die…_he thought gloomily. Taking a firmer grip on the gun, he slowly brought the gun level with his head and pressed the barrel against his temple. Breathing in slow, irregular gasps he begins to steel himself into pulling the trigger. A crash of thunder shakes the house as the wind begins to scream. Sweating, he tries to take a few deep breaths and fingers back the hammer *_Click* _the sound reverberated throughout his body, starting from his head and going all the way to his toes, leaving a tingly sensasion behind in its wake. The seconds that passed by seemed like hours as he slowly began to ease his finger on the trigger. The rain was coming down hard and what looked like hundreds of golf balls were raining down on the house. _Starting to hail...couldn't have picked a better night...no one will be able to hear the gunshot. _A deep chill ran all the way to his bones as he gathered the last bit of nerve he needed to pull the trigger. _Wonder if I'll go to heaven? Funny...guess I should've listened to grandpa when he talked about the after-life stuff..._taking one last glance outside the window he bids farewell to the life he knew and looked back towards the desk. Closing his eyes and letting out a held breath he starts to squeeze the trigger. He hadn't expected the door to open, so when he heard the door slide open he immadeitly opened his eyes.

"Tenchi what are yo-"

He lets out the held breath..."Washu..."

Washu had been awoken by a deafening roar of thunder that had frightened her a tad bit. Looking around she saw that Tenchi was no longer in bed.

_Where'd he go? _she wondered as she got out of bed. While getting out of bed she had noted that Tenchi's side of the bed had been cold so he must have been gone for awhile. She had an uneasy feeling as she exited Tenchi's room to go look for him. She went downstairs too see if was in living room or at the breakfast table. "No Tenchi here." she said. She entered the kitchen and was once again met with another empty room. She was starting to get worried. _He wouldn't have gone out in the middle of this storm…hopefully _she thought. She knew Tenchi wouldn't be in her lab since she had locked up shop before going to his room. The only other place she could think of him being was his father's study and if he wasn't there… "No." she said aloud. He'd be there, he had to be. Because if he wasn't that would mean he was out in that terrible storm and that's a thought she didn't feel like entertaining. She silently made her way to the study and just before opening the door she heard what sounded like crying. _Yepp…hes in there_. She debated for a moment whether or not to go inside. "He probably wants to be alone right now" she said quietly while looking at the bottom of the door. Letting her eyes linger on the door for a moment she decides its best to go back to bed and wait for his return. *_Click* _The sound had caused her to stop. _What was that?_ Looking back at the door her curiousity was building. Going back to the door she pressed her ear agaist it. She could hear slow and uneasy breathing. _Is he alright? With all that crying hes been doing he may be getting sick. I better go check on him..._ her mind made up she opened the door. What she was met with was something far, far worse than anything she could have imagined Tenchi doing on the otherside of the door. In his hand he held a revolver that was pressed firmily to his head.

"Tenchi…" she said in surprised, eyes wide with unimaginable fear

"Washu…" he huffed out, his eyes shaking and skin going pale.

_O God...what is he doing? _Taking a slow step foward she begins to speak"Tenchi…please…don't" tears streaming down her face as she takes another step forward. "Please…I love you Tenchi…don't do this…"

"Washu…I….I…" fear and anxiety preventing him from saying more. He got caught and he doesn't know how to act.

"Tenchi…please…put the gun down…come back to bed…we can talk…please..don't leave me Tenchi…I love you…baby please put it down…" she was trying to keep her voice calm hoping that it would calm Tenchi down. She had managed to close the distance to him by about half as she took one slow and shaky step and then another.

"Washu…" tears were starting to form in his own eyes.

"Please just put the gun down…" she was almost close enough to get the gun out of his hands.

"I'm so sorry….I have too….I love you Washu…good-bye." With that he pulled the trigger. *BAM*.

"TENCHI NOOOOOOOO!" Washu screamed which could be barely heard over the deafing sound of thunder. When she saw the hammer of the revolver fall she had shut her eyes hoping it was all a terrible dream. She was frozen in place, her eyes still closed, she had just lost her Tenchi…the love of her life…_I'll be right behind you Tenchi_ she thought shakily as she opened her eyes to be met with a totally different sight than what she thought she would see. Instead of seeing a gaping hole in Tenchi's head with blood and brains everywhere she saw him fiddling with something on the gun. One word came to mind as she rushed towards him "Safety"

When Tenchi had pulled the tigger back, he silently cursed himself since Washu had to see him in such a pitful state twice_ she has seen me breakdown_... After hearing the deafening roar of what he thought was the gun he had shakily opened his eyes full well expecting to see a man with a pitch fork motioning for him to come on over. However what he was met was his father's desk and a still crying Washu. He didn't understand. The gun was loaded, he had pulled the hammer back. What had gone wrong? _Awww damn it! The safety! _he thought. He had failed to turn the safety off on the gun so when the hammer fell down nothing happened. He noted that Washu still had her eyes closed so he frantically looked for the guns safety switch so he could carry out the deed. That's when out of the corner of his eye he saw Washu rushing him.

Washu tackled Tenchi while he was in chair which caused it to tip over backwards and sent them crashing to the floor. When they hit the floor the Tenchi had lost his grip on the gun which sent it skidding across the floor. Tenchi struggled to break free from Washu's grasp but she had him held too tight, her strength as a Goddess was well earned and he knew he wasn't going anywhere so long as she had him in this vice grip. "Washu! Lemme go!" panic and desperation in his voice while he shook uncontrollably "I have to do this! I HAVE TO DIE!"

"WHY? I LOVE YOU TENCHI! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Washu pleaed back, all the while keeping him secured in her arms. He continued to try and break free but she wasn't going to let go. She loved him more than anything in the world and she was determined to get Tenchi to see reason. While keeping her arms around him tight she leaned up and gave Tenchi a deep kiss, hoping it would calm him down. Luckily enough it did.

Tenchi knew his struggling was useless. He knew that without the Light Hawk Powers flowing through him that Washu's strength dwarfed his own…there was no way he was getting out of her arms but damn it if he wasn't going to try. Its when she gave him a deep kiss that he slowly stopped struggling, giving into the shear bliss of kissing her…_O God…this is so nice…I love her so…NO! _he screamed in his mind _I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I DON'T DESERVE THIS HAPPINESS!_ He was about to renew his struggle to break free when a plan began to form in his head…_I may not be as strong as Washu…but I bet I'm faster…If I can trick her into letting me go and release some Jurian energy to knock her back into the wall or something that may give me enough time to get to the gun…yeah…that could work…I'll have to be quick though, she won't stay shocked for long. _He calmed down and returned Washu's kiss, much to her delight.

When Tenchi began returning her kiss Washu became ecstatic, _O thank God…he's coming back to his senses…hes coming back to me_ she thought while shedding a few tears. She began to loosen her grip on him slowly as the kiss intensified. She rejoiced when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and a battle of dominance between the two began began. Washu moaned into the kiss when she felt his fingertips dancing all over body. _Damn hes good_ she thought. She gave a deep moan when Tenchi's hands had found their way to her chest and felt him give her a gentle squeeze while nipping on her bottom lip.

"Tenchi!" she moaned out loud.

"Washu…" he said while groping her "I'm so so sorry...please let me make it up to you."

Quickly Washu stood up while pulling him up and locked them another heated kiss. _O God…this feels so good_ she thought as her hands began to explore his body however when she broke the kiss for much needed air he whispered something to her.

"I'm sorry baby…I still have to do it."

"Wha-" that's all Washu got out before her world began spinning as she was violently throw back to wall.

Tenchi had decided to use Washu's desires for him against her. He deepens the kiss and shoots his tongue inside Washu's mouth to which he is rewarded with a moan and feels her loosen her grip. _Not good enough_ he thinks, she still had a pretty good grip on him and more than likely still had her guard up. _Need to keep pushing her_. He ups the ante and allows his hands to explore Washu's body, gliding his fingertips against her silky skin. Once again he was rewarded with another moan and her grip slackens more. _Still not enough_. He decides to really push the envelope and begins to grope Washu's breasts. This time he is rewarded with a low and deep moan and Washu calling out his name. _I got her now…_ with that he says with as much of his own desires "Washu…I'm so so sorry...please let me make it up to you." Not to his surprise she gets off the floor pulling him up and once again they lock in for a passionate kiss. She had her arms snaked around his neck but no where near the grip she had on him while they laid on the ground. While kissing her he moves a hand from her waist and positions it in front of her lower abdomen, gathering Jurian energy in his palm. Allowing a smile to grace his face he watches as Washu broke off for air. _I'll miss kissing her…holding her…just being able to be around to love her_ he thinks sadly. Without further hesitation he whispers to her grimly "I'm sorry baby…I still have to do it." She had a look of bewilderment and tried to say something but he couldn't hear what she said as he released the energy he had built up in his palm…but things didn't go as planned…instead of sending just Washu recoiling away into the wall he too found that his world was spinning.

Tenchi hit the wall face first with monstrous force, leaving a large dent. He could taste blood in his mouth and his chest felt like it was on fire. "What da hell" he huffs out loud. He tries to push himself up but nearly screams out in pain as his left hand feels like someone is beating on it with a sledgehammer. Looking over at his hand he makes a startling discovery, his hand hand has deep cuts all over with bits and pieces of…of…cast? _O for the love GOD! _he yells angrily in his mind. He had forgotten his left hand had been coated in that weird gel and cast. When he gathered the energy in his palm it must have imploded when he released the energy. Sprawled on the ground he looks over to see Washu with her back against the wall but stirring _DAMN! I must have taken the brunt of the blast!__I don't have a lot of time!_ he looks frantically around the room and spots his prize, the gun is only a few feet away, he'd get there before Washu could stop him, however when he tried to stand up, he fell back down _CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP THAT HURT!_ He looks down at his leg _I must have fractured it or something…maybe some internal bleeding. _He hears Washu mutter "Tenchi..?" he looks over quickly and see that shes coming to _NO NO NO NO! _he looks towards the gun again_ I'm gunna have to crawl! _he mentally screams. In agonizing pain he begins to crawl for the gun, each crawl forward brings excruciating new pain that he can just barely tolerate. _Im so close…shit this hurts….gotta keep moving…_After what seemed like an eternity he finally made it to the gun. Laughing like a poor man that just found buried treasure, he moves his hand forward to claim his prize but before he can grab the gun a blinding light flashes in front of him, freezing him in place. _What…whats going on? Why can't I move…why…? _a cold realization hits him and he turns his head, eyes wide open with fear, sees Washu in her Goddess form with her palm outstretched with tears in her eyes…_Damn…_he laughs a little bit "I guess you were faster." he says weakly_._ Coughing up some blood he falls down within the ring. No longer able to take the pain, his world fades to black.

Washu had a severe case of shell-shock, the unknown explosion had thrown her back into the wall, enough to shake the few pictures on the wall, but not hard enough to actually hurt her in any real way. She didn't know what had happened, one minute her mind was clouded with images of her and Tenchi making love and the next shes catapulted across the room. She trys to move around but she still in shell-shock and the most she can do is kick out her legs forward and gave a snort. She tries her best to get her mind in focus, worried for Tenchi…she manages to open her eyes despite the massive headache she had. Her vision was largely unfocused and blurry but she can make out the shape of a body "Tenchi…?" she mutters weakly. The form shutters and then starts to crawl forward. Her vision was rapidly returning and she confirmed that Tenchi was in front of her and he was hurt, badly. _O God Tenchi! _seeing Tenchi's blood everywhere took the breath right out of her. Before she acted however she noticed he was moving forward. _Why is he crawling…? _she looks over a little ways from Tenchi and sees it. Washu being the genius she was puts the puzzle together quickly _It was just a ruse…to distract me long enough to knock me away so he could get the gun…she_ didn't have time to feel stupid for not seeing through the trick, she had to act quickly if she was going to stop Tenchi from getting the gun. Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind she began the transformation into Goddess form. It takes only a second but in this type of situation a second could make the difference between life and death. Opening her eyes she sees that Tenchi is close…very close. Quickly concentrating she wills the ring that binded Tenchi earlier into existence. A flash of red light consumes him and the ring appears. She gazes at Tenchi as he struggles to move forward in vain. Seeing that he was immolbilzed she let out a sigh of relief. Looking at him more closely she can see blood dripping out of his mouth and some leaking from his head. _O God...Tenchi...why? _while at a lost on what to do next Tenchi turns and looks at her.

"I guess you were faster." Tenchi says, blood oozing out of his mouth while his lips turn into a sick smile. He starts coughing up some blood then collapses within the ring.

"TENCHI!" She rushes over, dropping the ring, and returning to her normal adult form, to his side. His breathing is labored and sporadic. She quickly brings up here holo-computer and teleports them into the lab. "Computer!" she yells out while picking Tenchi up and setting him on one of her medical treatment tables.

"Yes Miss Washu?" came a cold and mechanical voice.

"Do a full body scan of the patient! And do it quick!" panic and desperation in her voice as she placed several sensors around him.

"One moment…" several antagonizing seconds pass by then the voice chimed back "Patient has a depressed skull fracture, pressure on the brain is detected, immediate medical attention must be taken in order to prevent brain damage. Patient also has multiple rib fractures, Multi-fragmentary fracture in the femur, lacerations on the left hard, and internal bleeding."

She closed her eyes for a moment, her chest feeling very tight after that diagnosis. _Those are serious injuries…I'm not sure if I can save him_.

"Computer!"

"Yes Miss Washu?"

"Whats the probability of the patient making it through surgery?" apprehension is heard in her voice as she choked the question out.

"Analyzing….Analyzing…Analysis complete. Patient has a 39.54 % chance of making it out of surgery alive."

_O God…_She slumped to the floor _That's not very high_…

"Miss Washu." the mechanical voice seemingly coming out of nowhere

"Yes computer?" she manages to sob out

"The patient has a 0.00 % chance of surviving if we do nothing. You must take action if you wish to save this man's life."

Her eyes go wide. The computer was right. She was wasting time feeling sorry for Tenchi and herself when every second his chances of making it were dwindling. His chances may not be good…but she had to try…for him.

"Computer! Prep the Patient for surgery immediately! Once he's ready bring him into the operating room!"

"Of course Miss Washu." a tube swallows the table as the computer begins to sedate Tenchi and preps the areas in need of surgery for the operating room.

Five minutes later the computer transfers Tenchi to the operating room where Washu was already wearing her surgeons outfit and had all the necessary tools ready to go. Before she starts he places a hand gently on the side of his face. "Don't worry Tenchi...I'll save you...I promise." With that she began taking the nessecary steps to save his life.

**14 Hours Later**

Washu wheeled Tenchi out of surgery on the gurney. It had been a tough surgery with a lot of close calls. She had to replace some of Tenchi's ribs with metal prosthetics and Tenchi's Femur had to repaired from the ground up. However Tenchi's most serious injury, the depressed skull fracture, he had gotten lucky. Their hadn't been any brain damage and she had easily set the bone back in place with little difficulty. She wasn't sure when Tenchi would wake up. After such serious injuries and extensive surgery she wasn't sure if he'd ever wake up. After linking Tenchi up to several monitors and giving him a steady supply of medication she began the unpleasant task of informing the family of last night's events.

Author Note: This a rewrite of Rain, a reviewer brought up a good point that caused me to reconsider how things went and I decided to trash The Day After and rewrite Rain. Hope you guys like this version more!


	7. The Day After

**Outside the lab (Roughly 6 ½ hours since Tenchi entered Surgery)**

Rea and Nobuyuki had gotten home earlier than expected and arrived at the house around 6:30 in the morning.

"Rea, sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and see if Tenchi is awake yet? The sooner we tell him the big news the better." Nobuyuki yawned sleepily

Rea gave a warm smile "Ok Honey." While going to Tenchi's room Rea noticed the study door was open. _Grrr…you open a door you close a door! _she mentally ranted as she went over to the door. When reaching the study door she looked inside and saw what looked like a small war zone. "Nobuyuki! Come quick!" Nobuyuki had been getting some coffee when Rea started yelling. Dropping his mug he quickly ran upstairs to be met with a terrible sight.

"MY STUDY!" his eyes begin to water "My poor poor study…" While crying over his loss Noike, Sasami, Mihoshi had heard the yelling and came to investigate.

"Rea are you alright? Whats the matter?" asked a concerned Noike, however she had her own question answered when she looked inside the study. "What the heck happened!" her eyes going wide.

"I don't know I just came up here to check on Tenchi and found it this way." Rea began getting worried _What happened while we were away? _"Nobuyuki I'm going to go see if Tenchi is alright" after that she quickly made her way to his room.

Nobuyuki continued his pity party while going through his badly damaged study. _My poor poor study…this is going to cost a fortune to fix! I bet Ryoko and Ayeka had something to do with this! When I find them I'm gunna-_His metal rant was stopped when he noticed two peculiar things. One: there was blood on the ground. Two: His revolver was out of the dictionary he normally kept it in. Seeing these two things caused Nobuyuki's protective fatherly instincts to kick in. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he took a quick assessment of the situation _First things first…lets do a head count to see whos here and whos not _looking over to the small mass of people he started to count. _Mihoshi, Sasami, Noike, Rea…wait wheres Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu?_ "Noike. Where are Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu?"

"Um…." squirming a tad bit, Noike tried to think of a way to explain the situation without causing a scene "Ryoko and Ayeka have…left…and I guess Tenchi is in his room and I'm not sure where Washu is."

_Ryoko and Ayeka are gone? Just what happened while we were away? _Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to relieve some stress he addressed the group. "Alright, I'll ask about why Ryoko and Ayeka are gone later, but for now we need to find Tenchi and Washu. We need to find out what happened last night." it was about this time that Rea returned without Tenchi. Seeing Rea return without his son caused a pang of worry to hit Nobuyuki.

"Wheres Tecnhi?" he asked firmly

She gave him a look of uncertainty "I'm not sure…he wasn't in his room…I guess he-" She didn't finish due to Sasami yelling out loud "EVERYONE QUICK! TENCHI IS HURT!" Everyone rushed downstairs and found Sasami on her knees crying.

"Sasami! Whats wrong? Wheres Tenchi?" Rea went over to the crying child trying to calm her down.

"The man known as Tenchi Masaki is currently in surgery." said a mechanical voice.

"Who said that?" Mihoshi said while looking around in bewilderment.

"I did." A small orb is projected outside the lab door. Everyone did a small jump back

"Who are you?" asked Noike

"I am Washu's A.I. computer unit. Washu instructed me to inform you that Tenchi was badly hurt last night and he is currently in surgery." the A.I. replied.

"What!" they cried out in unison. The information they had just received wasn't sinking in very well. It was Noike who recovered first.

"What happened to him?" she asked, worry flooding her mind as endless possibilities of how Tenchi could have ended up in surgery. _I swear to God if Ryoko or Ayeka did something to hurt Tenchi…_

"Miss Washu has only instructed me to tell you that Tenchi is in surgery and that she will inform you when he has left surgery."

"I see." looking downcast Noike turned to the rest of the group "I guess we wait then." she paused a moment before adding "Rea, Nobuyuki…there are some things you need to know." The group sat down in the living room and Noike explained what had happened up until that night. Rea and Nobuyuki had been shocked to find out that Tenchi was in love with Washu but they were even more shocked in how Ryoko and Ayeka acted.

"After everything we did for them they act like that?" yelled an enraged Nobuyuki "If they ever come back here I'll give them what for!" slamming his fists on the coffee table.

"Now now Nobuyuki…" Rea rubbed his back "I'm not condoning how they acted but try to understand where their coming from on this." Nobuyuki looked back and sighed

"I know but still…you'd think they would have been more understanding than that."

"I know…I know…"

With that the family waited in silence for the news if Tenchi was going to be ok.

**7 ½ hours later**

Everyone had been on edge in the living room. The clock's second hand seemed to reverberate throughout the house with each tick. Each second brought more uncertainty if Tenchi was going to be ok.

_Why is it taking so long? Just what in the hell happened in my study? _burying his face in his hands Nobuyuki tries to calm down. _I'm sure Tenchi is fine…Washu is more than capable of helping Tenchi out but…why is it taking so damn long? _The lab door swings open and out steps a tired redheaded scientist. The small mass of people that had been huddled up in the living room rush the scientist all asking different questions.

"IS TENCHI OK? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? WHERE ARE RYOKO AND AYEKA? DID ONE OF YOUR EXPERIMENTS GET OUT OF HAND?

"ENOUGH!" yelled a agitated Washu. "If you will all kindly sit down I'll tell you just what exactly happened last night." The group complied and Washu began telling them what had happened the day before and the night of the incident.

"Wha…what?" Nobuyuki had felt faint. _My son tried to commit suicide?_ "Muh…muh…Miss Washu…what…I mean why…did he give you a reason?"

Washu looked towards the floor "No…he didn't…" she was starting to choke up "he just kept saying he had to die…that he deserved to die…" tears were falling down on the wooden floor "I tried to stop him..but..but he…he…" she put her hands to her face and began to weep. _I couldn't stop him…Why couldn't I stop him…why do you want to die Tenchi? _Rea went over to Washu and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…shh…its ok…Tenchi is going to be ok now…will help him get better…don't worry Washu…" Rea said soothingly

"Yeah its ok Washu" Sasami said reassuringly "If it wasn't for you Tenchi wouldn't be here right now" placing her hand on Washus she added "we'll help Tenchi get through this…that's what family is for." Washu looked up and gave a big smile.

"Awww Sasami…" Washu grabs the blue-headed girl and holds her tight "your just to cute!"

Nobuyuki walks up to Miss Washu and puts a hand on her shoulder "Its true Washu…without you my son would be dead right now…thank you."

"Your…your welcome." said a slightly flushed Washu

"When can we see him?" said a bubbly eyed Mihoshi.

Sighing Washu responded "He just got out of surgery a little while ago so it'd be best to just let him rest for now…besides I think we could all use something to eat." Suddenly everyone was reminded of the fact that they had sat in the living room for 7 ½ hours waiting to see if Tenchi was ok.

"Your right Miss Washu." standing up smiling Sasami gave a cute laugh "I'll go make us something yummy to eat and then will check on Tenchi." running off into the kitchen Sasami started to prepare dinner. Washu decided to lay down on the couch and try to rest a bit while Nobuyuki went to retrieve Yosho from the shrine and get him up-to-date on what was going on at the house. Little did everyone know that a certain prince was beginning to come back to the world of living.

**Inside Washu's Lab**

"_Please Tenchi don't…I love you…come back to bed…"_

"_I'm so sorry…I've to…I love you…good-bye…" *BAM*_

Gasping for breath and sweating Tenchi wakes up. _Where…where am I? How did I get here…wheres- _a wave of pain hits Tenchi as he attempted to sit up _Crap that hurt! Awww man…it feels like I got hit by a truck. _Rubbing his face with his hands he notices that his left hand is all bandaged up. "Guess Washu brought me in here.." Closing his eyes last nights events play out in his head. _That's right…my hand's cast imploded and sent me into the wall…then Washu stopped me right before I got to the gun_…His features darken _Damn…I was so close too, a few more seconds and I could have done it…_sighing he opens his eyes and looks around. He's in a dark room where a single unseen light source serves as the only illumination. Next to his bed is a try filled with various sorts of medications and medical tools. His IV is giving a steady drip of painkillers and sedatives to keep him calm. Lifting up the covers he discovers he's wearing a hospital gown and his left leg is wrapped up in a cast. Touching his chest that is wrapped up bandages he lets out an amused laugh _Wow…I really did a number to myself huh? _he stops laughing when his head feels like its going to explode. "AHHHH" he quickly grabs his head and closes his eyes. _Damn that hurt_. Feeling around he notes that his head is bandaged up too. "God…how I am I alive after hurting myself this badly?" he wonders out loud

"Miss Washu preformed life saving surgery on you Prince Tenchi." the computer said deciding to come to life all sudden.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tenchi's eyes bug out and nearly jumps out of the bed.

"Calm down Prince Tenchi…I'm just Washu's computer unit. I assisted her while she operated on you." the computer's voice came out cold and calculating.

"O yeah…I think Washu showed me you one time…can't really remember when tho" scratching his chin he decided to ask a question. "Where are Washu and the others?"

"Miss Washu and the others are currently preparing for dinner. Would you like me to alert your family to your awakened status?"

Tenchi thought for a long moment "No…I'd like to go see them in person and try to explain all of this."

"I must advise against that Prince Tenchi…in your current state anything but bed rest could hinder your recovery."

"This is something I've too do…my family deserves to know why I did what I did." attempting to get up again he manages to sit upright but not without several curses muttered as the pain was staggering. "Do you have a wheel-chair I can use? I doubt I can walk the way my leg is at the moment."

"….One moment…" A second later a wheel-chair appears before the bed. "Prince Tenchi…once again I must advise against leaving the bed. Miss Washu will be most upset when she discovers that you have left the bed." the computer said trying to reason with the still injured Price.

"I'll be fine." huffing a little bit Tenchi swings his legs out and gets in the wheel-chair "So the others are eating dinner right now right?"

"That is correct Price Tenchi."

Gulping and wheeling himself forward he began to steel himself for what he is sure will be one the hardest things to talk about in his life.

**Outside the Lab**

"Dinner is ready everyone! Come and get it!" said a cheerful Sasami. Everyone sits down and begins to eat with some light dinner talk.

"So…Miss Washu…" said a hesitant Yosho "How serious were Tenchi's injuries?"

Washu looks up from her rice "They were pretty bad…for awhile I wasn't sure if he would pull through.." Everyone at the table shudders a bit…it was heavy news to take in…Tenchi had come dangerously close to dying…and what made it worse was he did it to himself. Everyone continued eating and decided to stay clear anything that had to relate to Tenchi for the moment. The mood from their was light-hearted until the gang got an unexpected dinner guest.

"Hey Noike pass the soy sau-" Washu's lab door swings open and out comes Tenchi in a wheel-chair.

"TENCHI!" Everyone cries out.

"Tenchi! What are you doing out of bed? Where do you think your going?" a panic stricken Washu says while running over to him.

"Well uh…I heard you guys were having dinner so I...decided to join you?" Tenchi gives a sheepish smile and laughs.

"Tenchi!"

Tenchi turns his head to see a teary eyed Sasami.

"Sasami…" before he could say more she runs up right to his chair and grabs ahold of his right arm.

"Don't leave us Tenchi! I love you, Washu loves you, we all love you please don't kill yourself!" Sasami couldn't help crying uncontrollably. She had never been more scared in her life when she found out that Tenchi had tried to take his own life. So when she saw Tenchi in that wheel chair, she couldn't control herself.

"Sasami…" Tenchi was over-come with guilt. He hadn't considered how the others would take his passing. He gently pulled his arm from the crying girl and tilted her head so her eyes would meet his. "Sasami…I'm….I'm so sorry…I….I…let myself get lost in my grief…and…I…" he took a moment to gather himself. _I can't cry…not now_. "I did something really really stupid but I promise I will never. EVER. Do something so stupid again. He gave the best smile he could but something was nawing at the back of his mind. _Do I really mean that? I mean…I feel awful for my families sadness but…I'm not really sure if I still wanna live…_

"Promise?" the broken-hearted princess asked.

Tenchi hesitated for a moment… "Promise." he finally said back. Sasami beamed back and hugged Tenchi's neck. _Man…I can't believe I lied to Sasami and everyone else here…_

"Tenchi…"

Tenchi looked over and saw Washu with tears in her eyes. "Washu…" ignoring the pain he felt coursing through his whole body he stood up.

"Tenchi no!" Washu tried to stop him but he wouldn't have it. He took a couple shaky steps forward, practically dragging his left leg, towards Washu. Once he was arms length from her he pulled her in by her waist and whispered to her "I love you so damn much." and kissed her.

Washu snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She didn't care that the others were watching. She was just happy that Tenchi was alive and he still loved her. Everything was going great until Tenchi collapsed in her arms.

"Tenchi!" Washu held him tightly in her arms.

"Haha…kinda hard to stand up right now…" he huffed out.

"You need to go back to bed right now." Washu said while gathering Tenchi up in her arms.

"But I'm hungr-" Washu gave him a glare.

"Bed. Now. I'll bring you up a plate after I put you in your room."

Tenchi hung his head in defeat "Alright."

Washu brought Tenchi up to his room and after cleaning his mouth out with her tongue, went downstairs and got Tenchi a plate of food.

"Here ya go Tenchi!" Washu holds a piece of teriyaki chicken in some chop sticks "Open your mouth for the aeroplane! Burrrr!"

"I can feed myself ya know Washu." he said while opening his mouth.

"Awww whats wong wittle baby?" Washu said way to cutely.

Tenchi just stared back at her with an un-amused expression "I'm a big boy ya know."

Washu gave a seductive smirk "O really?" putting down the chop sticks she picked up a piece of chicken and put it to her lips "guess if your such a big boy I'll just have to treat you like one."

Tenchi blushed but had no complaints on how he was being fed now. After Tenchi had finished his meal Washu brought the plates back down to the kitchen and went back to his room.

While Washu was downstairs Tenchi decided to have a little fun at Washu's expense. He undid his hair and smoothed it out the best he could and took off his shirt . Swinging his legs out from underneath the covers, he sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Washu.

Washu was walking back upstairs with some extra blankets for the spare bed Tenchi kept in his room. As much as she really _really _wanted to sleep in the same bed with Tenchi again she had chalked up the night before as Tenchi being alone and scared. Under normal circumstances he would have just slept by himself. However with Tenchi in the state he was in she wasn't going to leave his side. _He made need a dose of painkillers in the middle of the night or…he may want to talk about the whole suicide thing_ she thought. She had decided not to press the issue but instead let Tenchi talk about it whenever he felt ready to talk about it. Opening the door Washu set the spare blankets to side of the door.

"Tenchi I brought some blankets for the spar-" Washu's mouth dropped to the floor when she looked over to the bed. There was Tenchi standing up with his majestic black hair that trailed all the way down to mid-back and shirtless. "I…I…I…"

Tenchi put on a seductive smile and in a low deep husky voice said "What don'tcha come over here?"

Washu wasn't sure when she moved forward…but before she knew it she had Tenchi locked in a tongue filled kiss. "Naughty…mmmmph…naughty boy." she mumbled in-between the kisses. After several minutes of intense kissing Tenchi laid back down in bed and Washu started getting the spare bed ready.

"Washu…what are you doing?" he asked curiously

"I'm just getting the spare bed ready so I can-" but she was cut off

"No."

A little downtrodden Washu said "But Teeeenchi! What if you need me and you can't get up?"

"I didn't mean no to you being in here with me, I said no to you sleeping on the spare bed. I want you to sleep with me." he gave her a warm smile and motioned for her to come on over. Washu's face felt like it was on fire. She numbly replied back "Ok…but I need to change first." Tenchi gave her a sexy smile.

"Your wearing underwear aren't you…?"

Washu gasped out loud "Tenchi!"

He chuckled a bit "Relax." holding his hands in mock surrender "I was only joking. Go ahead and change."

Washu had to cover her nose to hide the fact she had gotten a nosebleed. _Damn him!_ she cursed while she hurried to her lab and changed into white pj pants (decorated with crabs of course) and a white tank top (again, crabs). Going back upstairs she laid down next to Tenchi and couldn't stop blushing.

"Washu..?"

"Ye..ye..yes Tenchi?"

"Whats the matter?"

"Whatda mean…I'm fine."

"You haven't said anything or even looked at me since you laid down." Tenchi thought for a moment then realized he didn't have a shirt on. "Uh…is it because I don't have a shirt on? Because I can put one on if you want."

Washu turns over and grabs him "No no no no…I like you without your shirt on!" Washu slapped a hand over her mouth.

Tenchi gave a playful smirk "Ooooo really? Well then I guess I'll keep it off….under one condition."

Washu gave a playful smirk back while swirling one of her fingers on his chest "And that would be?"

He leaned in close and whispered hotly in her ear "If I don't have a shirt on then you can't have one on either." Once again Washu blushed as bright as tomato and turned away.

"Whats wrong Washu?" Tenchi asked playfully.

"Not that I wouldn't want to do that but…" Washu blushed even brighter "I'm…not…uh…wearing…a bra." she finished the last bit barely above a whisper.

Tenchi just stared at Washu. _She looks so cute when she blushes…but…I really didn't mean what I said did I…did I? _He mulled it over a second and decided…he did. Leaning over to her ear he whispered "Even better."

Washu was quiet for a few moments. Her brain had totally gone blank when Tenchi said that. _Even better_. She slowly turned over and looked at Tenchi "Are you…are you saying you want to…?

"Yes my love…I am."

Washu snaked her arms around his neck and started nibbling on his ear and whispered "What about your injuries." Tenchi let out a low moan and said "I don't care…I'll worry about it in the morning."

Washu and Tenchi slowly undressed each other and spent a good while kissing each other.

"I love you Tenchi."

"I love you to Washu."

Luckily for Tenchi…Washu had sound proofed his room before the fun and games really began. However while Washu and Tenchi were having the night of their lives a certain space pirate and Princess were on their way back to earth…to take their vengeance out on Washu.

Author Note: Woot! Another chapter down! Think this will be the last update for awhile though. Going to go back and reread the story and more than likely do some MAJOR rewriting to it. That and I've a another Tenchi/Washu Romance story in my head I feel like writing. I'm also intrested in writing a Evangelion fanfiction...Shinji/Misato romance stories ftw!


End file.
